Portraits inclusifs
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Recueil d'OS : de nouveaux défis, de nouvelles réflexions militantes. Portraits, diverses réalités. Mise à jour mensuelle. (Hurt/Comfort par précaution)
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous-tes !

Ce nouveau recueil d'OS est l'occasion de nouveaux défis, mais surtout de nouvelles réflexions et d'implications toujours plus militantes.

Vous avez pu le constater avec _Tu as les yeux de ton père, Élia_ , je suis très impliqué-e dans la cause LGBTQI+ et j'aurais l'occasion de continuer et d'approfondir tout cela, en vous parlant de genres non binaires de façon plus précise… peut-être du mien, qui sait ? Par ailleurs, comme je regrette le fait de ne pas avoir parlé d'intersexuation dans TALYPE, je me rattraperai dans ce recueil.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule cause qui me tient à cœur. Il existe d'autres oppressions. Je parlerai également de handicap, de fonctionnements psychiques différents (dont la dépression fait partie, à titre d'exemple), de grossophobie... Peut-être de racisme, si je parviens à trouver une façon de faire qui ne soit pas en mode _white warrior / savior_ (blanc-he sauveur-se des pauvres racisé-e-s oppressé-e-s), ce qui ne serait pas du tout dans l'esprit de mes combats.

Tout comme pour _Le défi du mois_ , je mettrai à jour cette introduction au fur et à mesure de mes publications, afin que vous ayez une idée du contenu du recueil. Par contre, je ne mentionnerai que le nom de la personne dont il est question, étant donné qu'il s'agira de portraits, d'où le titre du recueil. J'aimerais ainsi vous permettre de découvrir, autrement ou pas, de manière intéressante, je l'espère, vos personnages préférés, détestés, ignorés ou invisibles.

Autre chose. Je n'ai pas ici la volonté de publier régulièrement. Dans l'idéal, j'aimerais vous proposer un texte par mois, mais j'aimerais aussi vous proposer de la qualité et je n'ai pas envie de me sentir pressé-e, d'autant plus que je commence ce recueil durant mon année de mémoire et que j'ai bien d'autres projets d'écriture (ma Drarry en fic longue et les OS cadeaux pour TALYPE).

Paillettes de licorne sur vous !

 **Mise à jour progressive du contenu** :

Portrait 1 : **Drago Malefoy**.

Portrait 2 : **Hermione Granger** _._

Portrait 3 : **Théodore Nott**.

Portrait 4 : **Harry Potter**. _A paraître dans le courant du mois de mai._

Portrait 5 : **Remus Lupin**. _Parution encore à déterminer._


	2. Portrait introductif

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Nous voici aujourd'hui avec le premier portrait de ce nouveau recueil. Je vous préviens de suite, ici on n'est pas là pour faire chanter les fleurs (enfin, je crois qu'avec moi, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir aussi...), puisque je vais volontairement vous parler de réalités difficiles. Il peut très bien y avoir de chouettes éléments, comme une belle amitié, égalitaire et respectueuse de chacun, parce qu'après tout, je veux vous parler de la vie. Tout n'est pas tout noir, tout n'est pas tout rose, tout n'est pas tout blanc.

Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être exhaustixe (sinon je vous donne des cours), mon but reste avant tout de vous raconter des histoires en vous amenant des pistes de réflexion, en vous montrant des choses dont vous n'avez sans doute pas l'habitude.

Je vous laisse avec ce premier portrait et on se retrouve en bas pour une petite analyse.

Merci à **Line.M** , **Mery-Alice Gilbert** et **Lyra Muushya**.

* * *

 **Portrait introducteur : Drago Malefoy.**

 _« Toi, t'en rêves, toi, t'en rêves, de leur montrer qui tu es_

 _Et t'en crèves, et t'en crèves, de ne pas pouvoir exister_

 _Dans tes rêves, dans tes rêves, tu ne veux qu'être aimé_

 _Et t'en crèves, et t'en crèves, t'as mal à en crier. »_

 _Toi, t'en rêves_ , Narcys.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée alors que Drago longeait la route qui séparait les Manoirs Malefoy et Parkinson. Lorsque la pluie commença à s'infiltrer dans son cou, il pressa le pas et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Rapidement, ses semelles se mirent à claquer sur le bitume humide.

Le bruit des précipitations, amorties ici et là par la verdure environnante, avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Mais ça avait aussi tendance à rendre Drago mélancolique. Tout était si calme qu'il pouvait entendre son chaos intérieur. Et ça, il s'en serait bien passé.

Drago venait d'avoir seize ans et sa vie était un véritable cauchemar. Il ne savait plus où il en était, il remettait en question ce que ses parents lui avaient inculqué… mais il avait peur aussi. Peur de se démarquer, peur d'être moqué, d'être rejeté parce qu'il n'était pas la parfaite petite copie malefoyenne à laquelle tout le monde s'attendait.

Il devait être poli. Être propre sur lui. Avoir de bonnes manières. S'exprimer avec suffisance et emphase. Faire profil bas par rapport à son paternel. Faire preuve de respect et d'attention froide à l'égard de sa mère. Ne pas révéler ses émotions et encore moins les verbaliser. Faire le simulacre de relations familières et sincères pour se faire bien voir de la noblesse.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce qui le tracassait le plus. Il avait surtout peur parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait installé son quartier général chez lui. Si le Manoir n'avait jamais été un endroit chaleureux, il respirait à présent la magie noire et représentait une menace constante pour Drago. Il prenait des risques en quittant son domicile au milieu de la nuit, mais c'était presque vital. Il fallait qu'il change d'air et, la seule personne qui lui offrait cette bulle d'oxygène, c'était Pansy Parkinson.

Ses fréquentes visites nocturnes à la sorcière lui avaient permis l'acquisition d'une information précieuse : à l'arrière du Manoir, il y avait un étroit passage non soumis aux sortilèges de protection, qui lui permettait d'accéder à la propriété sans déclencher les alarmes. De là, comme à chaque fois, il se posta sous la fenêtre de son amie, avant de grimper l'échelle qui lui était destinée et de frapper à la fenêtre de la chambre.

Le deuxième coup fut le bon : il entendait du mouvement à l'intérieur. Elle savait qu'il venait quasiment chaque nuit. Tout dépendait de l'heure à laquelle les sbires du Seigneur rentraient chez eux, auprès de leurs femme et enfants.

Le rideau fut écarté et elle apparut à la fenêtre, simplement vêtue de sous-vêtements. En comparaison, le costume que portait Drago était d'un formel… Sa camarade, elle, faisait fi des conventions. Enfin… en privé, en tout cas. Elle était au moins capable de se montrer authentique avec ses amis. Drago ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

« Bon, tu entres ou tu veux me chanter la sérénade pour que je t'accorde mes grâces ? » souffla-t-elle en ricanant face à son immobilisme.

Drago se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, retirant sa cape mouillée pour l'accrocher au portemanteau.

Ensuite, il se retourna, cherchant son amie du regard. Elle s'était déjà installée sur son lit, l'attendant. Il approcha lentement d'elle, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait : il venait toujours pour la même chose.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres.

 **OoOoO**

Drago se retira lentement, avant de se relever. Il ôta son préservatif et se déplaça jusqu'à la poubelle placée sous le bureau, sans éprouver aucune gêne pour son intimité ainsi exposée. Derrière lui, Pansy se redressait également, en témoignaient les protestations du matelas.

Comme à son habitude, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Drago et appuya sa tête contre son dos, dans une étreinte forcée. Drago n'aimait pas les démonstrations affectives, et elle le savait. Ce n'était pas faute de le lui avoir répété.

« Pansy… », siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Je suis ta meilleure amie, oui ou non ? T'es pas obligé de faire le bois mort », se plaignit-elle en le repoussant sans ménagement.

« Bien sûr que oui. Mais tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les câlins », soupira-t-il, toute intention de menace échouée.

Il n'aimait pas non plus les qualificatifs. C'était peut-être banal pour la plupart des gens, mais c'était une façon de signifier son attachement. Et il ne voulait ni ne pouvait s'attacher à qui que ce soit. N'importe qui pouvait mourir pendant la guerre.

Pansy avança vers son lit, regardant l'heure sur la montre posée sur sa table de nuit, avant de se rhabiller. Drago déglutit. Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

Il récupéra ses propres vêtements avant de les remettre en silence. Il suivit Pansy sur la pointe des pieds, suivant le chemin inverse jusqu'à la sortie de la propriété Parkinson. Ils ne reprirent la parole qu'à ce moment-là, ainsi persuadés qu'ils ne pourraient pas être entendus par le père de Pansy. Drago ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau si Arthus les surprenait dans la chambre de sa fille.

« Un jour, on va se faire cramer. Ou je vais tomber enceinte de toi, et nos parents nous obligeront à nous marier pour éviter de jeter l'improbité sur nos familles », ricana Pansy, rejoignant les pensées de Drago sans le savoir.

Mais Drago ne riait pas du tout. Devoir épouser Pansy ne l'amusait pas du tout. Avoir un enfant dans la situation actuelle serait une véritable calamité. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer une issue favorable et, pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il affronte la réalité un jour : il devrait trouver une épouse et offrir une descendance à la famille Malefoy.

« Oh Drake, arrête de tirer cette tronche », le houspilla Pansy. « Il faudra que tu leur dises un jour. Au moins que tu _lui_ dises, à lui en particulier. »

Drago soupira. Il ne tenait pas à avoir cette conversation avec sa meilleure amie. Ni maintenant ni jamais.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », nia-t-il sur un ton calme, presque désinvolte.

Quiconque, l'ayant regardé, n'aurait pas vu tout ce qu'il dissimulait. Il avait depuis trop longtemps cherché à se cacher d'autrui, à construire cette carapace pour que jamais personne ne sache qui il était et ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Il n'y avait que Pansy pour le décoder, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment elle s'y prenait.

Peut-être la raison se situait-elle simplement dans le fait qu'elle se souciait réellement de lui, contrairement aux autres qui se satisfaisaient des apparences.

« Prends-moi pour une idiote aussi », se plaignit-elle en s'arrêtant pour lui lancer un regard noir.

Drago ne cilla pas pendant leur échange visuel. Pansy finit par abandonner, le plantant là tandis qu'elle avançait sur la route silencieuse d'un pas rageur.

Il tendit le bras comme pour la rattraper, avant de le laisser retomber le long de son flanc. D'un soupir, il pressa le pas, glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume.

Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Pansy. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul, au milieu de la nuit, sur une route déserte. Il sentait son vide intérieur faire écho avec les alentours et c'était tout simplement insupportable.

Pour autant, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne parvenait même pas à s'avouer à lui-même la vérité : il était différent. L'idée même faisait naître une boule dans sa gorge, qu'il ne pouvait pas dégager. Déglutir lui donnait la sensation d'étouffer. Il avait le cœur lourd et sa poitrine se comprimait.

Il avait tout tenté pour neutraliser les désirs qui naissaient en lui. Cependant, si le leurre avait fonctionné pour son entourage, pour lui, la réalité était tout autre. Ça avait grandi, évolué, pris de l'ampleur au point que sa carapace ne pourrait bientôt plus le contenir. Il se sentait déjà à l'étroit, il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il pourrait encore faire illusion. Pourtant, il le faudrait.

À la fin de l'été, il serait officiellement l'un des siens. Il serait marqué par les Ténèbres. L'idée le fit instinctivement grincer des dents. Il n'était pas un Mangemort, et il ne le serait jamais. Il n'adhérait pas à ses idées de suprématie. Il ne voulait pas de guerre, pas de carnage. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquillement vivre sa vie. Il voulait un peu de douceur, de patience… de temps.

Du temps qu'il n'avait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas être égoïste et fuir tout cela. Sa famille était en danger et le Seigneur faisait peser le poids de la dernière chance sur ses épaules, même si cela n'avait pas été formulé de cette façon. Jamais il n'aurait pu abandonner sa mère.

Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Il fallait qu'il cesse de cogiter. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Le Seigneur était trop fort, personne n'en viendrait à bout. Il fallait que Drago trouve un moyen pour évacuer la tension avant que sa carapace n'explose. Et, visiblement, coucher avec sa meilleure amie ne l'aidait pas tellement. Une fois de plus, cela faisait illusion, le temps de quelques allers-retours. Mais il avait de plus en plus conscience que cela ne faisait pas l'affaire.

Bientôt, il parvint jusqu'à l'arbre sous lequel ils se donnaient toujours rendez-vous. Plus il avançait, mieux il distinguait les silhouettes. Pansy, ce petit bout de femme affirmé, mais plus doux qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et… Blaise. Armure de fonte, faite de muscles en chocolat. Sans compter ses lèvres épaisses, qui s'étirèrent d'un sourire alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard. Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'échappa rapidement de cette torture visuelle, priant pour que les battements de son cœur ralentissent.

« Pansy a couru jusqu'ici pour me retrouver », commença Blaise quand Drago se posta devant eux. « On reconnaît bien là ceux qui m'aiment. »

Il le charriait. Drago le savait et ne put retenir un léger sourire.

« Tu sais bien que je n'aime personne. Tu en doutais encore ? » railla-t-il à son tour.

Blaise éclata de rire, tandis que les prunelles de Drago tournèrent instinctivement en direction de Pansy. Bien mal lui en prit. Elle le dévisageait d'un air entendu, les sourcils froncés dans une moue moqueuse.

Malgré tout, le sujet ne s'éternisa pas et le trio descendit la petite pente qui menait au lac. De là, chacun sortit sa petite contribution : tabac et briquet pour Drago, fiole de Whisky pur feu pour Blaise et Pansy… Pansy était celle qui comblait le silence de son débit de paroles.

 **OoOoO**

Il était environ trois heures du matin quand Drago constata qu'il était saoul. Cela faisait un moment que Pansy somnolait contre lui, installée entre ses jambes. Seul l'alcool pouvait expliquer le fait qu'il réalisait seulement à ce moment précis que le silence régnait.

Blaise était assis à côté de lui, le haut de leurs bras se touchait. La fumée de leurs cigarettes s'évaporait au-dessus d'eux, formant des figures imprécises. La fiole, jetée après une dernière goulée, jonchait à leurs pieds, vide.

Une petite voix dans la conscience de Drago lui chuchotait qu'il ferait mieux de partir, pour ne pas penser au fait qu'il était si proche de Blaise sans Pansy pour détourner son attention. Mais il se sentait si engourdi, et son esprit était aussi volatile que la fumée au-dessus de sa tête, qu'il se résigna. Il était plus facile de rester ici que de se mouvoir. Aux furies les bonnes résolutions ! Ce serait pour le petit matin.

Il se tourna vers Blaise, l'observant sans vergogne. Même flou, il était si… tentant. Presque indécent. Il jouait de sa beauté, de son charme, avec une extravagance non feinte. Il dégageait toutefois tant de naturel. C'était ce qu'il était, il n'en faisait pas tellement plus, finalement.

Drago soupira longuement, attirant le regard de Blaise sur lui. Les pupilles brunes, voilées par sa consommation, le happèrent doucement.

« Tu es complètement bourré », commenta-t-il en affichant une moue moqueuse, avant d'éclater de rire, prouvant que lui non plus n'était pas en reste.

Drago laissa retomber sa tête sur le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel ils s'étaient adossés. La tristesse et la lassitude l'envahissaient trop facilement. Et ce n'était pas l'alcool le seul responsable, contrairement à ce que Blaise pensait. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

« Plus rien ne sera semblable à la rentrée », souffla-t-il malgré tout.

« Je sais », soupira Blaise, qui se pencha pour récupérer la fiole, la retournant, comme déçu de constater qu'elle était vide. Il la rangea dans une poche avant de continuer. « Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais on n'te lâchera pas, tu sais. »

Drago déglutit, hochant tout de même la tête. Il savait que, le moment venu, ce serait lui qui les lâcherait. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, ou parce qu'il ne tenait pas à leur amitié, mais parce qu'il ne pourrait pas mener sa mission à bien. Blaise et Pansy faisaient ressortir tout le bon en lui, il ne pourrait pas nier qu'il simulait constamment en leur présence.

« Pansy, en particulier », poursuivit Blaise, comme si Drago n'avait pas perdu le fil de son discours.

Il suivit son regard, s'apercevant qu'il regardait la sorcière, endormie contre lui. Son ventre et ses épaules se soulevaient doucement, dans un mouvement qui exprimait l'apaisement. Drago sourit tristement. Elle paraissait si bien avec lui… Pourtant, jamais il ne pourrait lui rendre le huitième de ce qu'elle lui apportait.

« Elle a tendance à voir en nous ce que l'on ne veut pas voir nous-même, pas vrai ? » ajouta-t-il, face au silence de Drago.

Ce dernier acquiesça, se demandant ce que Blaise refusait de voir pour lui-même.

« Il y a des choses qui doivent être ignorées, pour notre propre bien », répondit Drago d'une voix croassante, et ce, malgré lui.

« Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que ce soit pour notre bien de nous voiler la face », le contredit Blaise alors que Drago secouait la tête. « Mais il faut admettre que les circonstances ne sont pas vraiment de notre côté. »

Les pupilles de Drago vrillèrent dans sa direction, tant il était surpris par ses propos. Qu'est-ce que… que voulait-il dire par là ?

Blaise haussa les épaules, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il se mura à nouveau dans le silence et les pensées de Drago s'envolèrent.

Il se revoyait, à la Collégiale des Enfants de la Noblesse – autrement dit, des enfants descendants des vingt-huit sacrés et ceux se revendiquant de Sang-pur – apprenant ces fameux chants censés lui apprendre la bienséance. À ce moment-là, il passait déjà beaucoup de temps avec Pansy, la seule personne qui se montrait déjà en décalage. Elle avait pour habitude de lui lancer des clins d'œil par-dessus sa partition.

Blaise s'y trouvait également. Il faisait partie de ces familles se revendiquant de Sang-pur, mais ne faisant pas partie du Registre. Enfin, sa mère surtout, puisque son géniteur était inconnu. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas très bien vu, la pureté de son arbre généalogique étant intraçable.

Ça n'avait pourtant pas empêché Drago d'être attiré par lui. Blaise Zabini se tenait là, un franc sourire aux lèvres, fier comme un dragonnier tandis qu'il récitait ses leçons. Mais pas imprudent comme un Gryffondor. Il avait l'allure de ceux qui savaient y faire et qui le savaient.

Oui, à six ans déjà, Blaise avait tout du Serpentard autosuffisant et malin. Drago, lui, en faisait le minimum : il tentait de se préserver, cachant ses ressentis, répétant ce qu'il avait appris par cœur sans y croire un mot. Mots qu'il vomissait un par un, cherchant à se persuader de leur sens au fur et à mesure.

Sans y parvenir. Dix ans plus tard, Drago était rattrapé par ses envies, malgré les traditions, qui faisaient pression sur lui. D'où le fait qu'il se cachait pour fréquenter Blaise, avec lequel il s'était lié d'amitié en dépit des convenances. Au mépris des valeurs prônées par son père.

Enfant, innocent et tout content de raconter à sa mère qu'il avait des amis, il avait mentionné Pansy et Blaise. Sitôt avait-il annoncé les noms que son père l'avait interrompu.

 _« Tu ne seras pas ami avec ce garçon », avait tonné Lucius. « Sa lignée est douteuse. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. »_

Il avait d'abord regardé sa mère, dont le regard empli de douceur lui prouva qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas… mais qui exprimait aussi le fait qu'elle ne remettrait pas en question les dires de Lucius. C'était ainsi, c'était les règles de l'aristocratie. Alors Drago avait baissé les yeux sur ses pieds sans même lancer un regard en direction de son père, honteux d'avoir échoué et d'avoir dû être recadré. Et il n'avait plus jamais prononcé le nom de Blaise Zabini.

Cependant, Drago était hétéroclite. Un peu disparate, également. Et, surtout, il s'était persuadé qu'il serait en mesure de s'adapter, de jouer avec les apparences et sur plusieurs tableaux. S'il ne ressentait pas un tel chaos intérieur, il aurait trouvé ça drôle. Mais il riait jaune.

Et l'adolescent de seize ans qu'il était, grisé par l'alcool, ricana effectivement, avant de dévisager ouvertement Blaise. Ce dernier avait le regard perdu au loin, au-delà du lac, dans un monde qui lui appartenait, souriant tristement. Persuadant Drago de sa beauté, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Il était décidé. Dès la rentrée, il s'éloignerait de ses amis. Il ne pourrait pas venir à bout de sa mission avec de telles pensées. Sa décision était prise.

 **OoOoO**

Quelques semaines plus tard, une cérémonie un peu particulière eut lieu dans la salle des festivités du Manoir Malefoy.

Dorénavant, Drago était symboliquement marqué par les Ténèbres. Il n'avait plus le choix.

* * *

Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, je reste volontairement flou-e : avant de commencer à lire, vous n'avez qu'une information sur le portrait, et il s'agit du nom du personnage concerné. Ainsi, j'essaie de vous amener dans l'histoire sans a priori, **juste avec qui vous êtes**. J'espère que ça fonctionne.

Venons-en à ce portrait, justement. Si vous pensez que la thématique concernée est l'homosexualité, vous vous trompez. Si vous aviez deviné qu'il s'agissait des **pressions familiales et sociétales** , vous aviez raison. Ici, l'homosexualité (ou en tout cas, l'homoromantisme, qui est l'attirance envers une personne du même genre, parce que je ne fais pas vraiment référence à la sexualité ici) n'est qu'un prétexte, un moyen pour vous aider à **comprendre les mécanismes des oppressions**. D'où le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un portrait introducteur.

Nous vivons dans un système, dans des systèmes, dans une **société** , dans des cercles relationnels où il y a des **règles**. Des règles formelles (les lois, les règlements) et des règles informelles (c'est plus social, culturel, ce que l'on sait qui est bien/mal, qui doit être fait ou pas). Ce qui m'intéresse particulièrement ici, ce sont les règles informelles, que l'on nous apprend depuis que l'on est tout-e petit-e : on faut dire bonjour (et je ne parle même pas de l'obligation de faire la bise, qui est déjà un cran au-dessus, parce que non-respect de nos limites : comment voulez-vous qu'on nous apprenne à dire "non", après ?!), on dit "merci", "s'il vous plaît", etc. Mais il y a aussi des règles plus pernicieuses encore, des règles qui font que si on est un homme, une femme (les autres genres n'étant pas pris en compte), si on vient de tel milieu social, on doit agir de telle manière **au risque d'être rejeté-e**. **On dit de cette société qu'elle est patriarcale, parce qu'elle nous impose des comportements.**

J'essaie d'expliquer le plus simplement possible, parce que je sais que certain-e-s d'entre vous ne sont pas du tout initié-e, mais pour celleux qui sont déjà familièr-e-s avec le sujet, je m'en excuse.

Je continue. Ce rejet, il peut aller loin : insultes, harcèlement, coups, meurtre. Ça s'appelle la **discrimination**. Autrement dit, c'est le fait de faire une différence entre un groupe majoritaire, dominant et un groupe minoritaire, dominé. **Ça commence souvent par des blagues**. Les blagues banalisent la violence, le mal que ça fait. Les blagues légitimisent cette violence. Les blagues contribuent à perpétuer la discrimination. Et donc, par extension, les blagues sont des insultes, les blagues constituent du harcèlement, les blagues mènent aux coups et parfois au meurtre. Non, les blagues contre un groupe de personnes qui sont déjà discriminées, violentées, oppressées, ce n'est pas drôle. Surtout quand c'est répétitif. Votre blague, vous la faites peut-être une fois par jour, par semaine, par mois, à des personnes différentes, mais ces personnes-là, c'est **tous les jours qu'elles subissent**.

Point de précision : si vous trouvez que les blagues ce n'est rien, que "c'est bon, c'est juste pour rire", c'est que vous êtes de l'autre côté de la barrière, du côté des dominant-e-s. On dira alors que vous avez des **privilèges**. Je vous invite à les questionner.

Comment ? D'abord, il s'agit d'identifier de quel côté vous vous trouvez par rapport à chaque oppression. Etre opprimé-e par une situation ne signifie pas que vous n'avez pas de privilèges et avoir des privilèges ne signifie pas que vous n'êtes pas opprimé-e dans d'autres situations (ni que vous n'avez pas de difficultés dans la vie, là n'est pas la question).

.

Voici une liste de réalités oppressées v.s. leur statut privilégié (entre parenthèses, le nom que porte l'oppression en particulier)

\- homme vs. femme, intersexe ( **sexisme** )

\- personne cisgenre vs. personne transgenre, voir non binaire ( **transphobie, enbyphobie)**

\- hétérosexuel vs. homosexuel-le, bisexuel-le, asexuel-le, aromantique, polyamoureux-se, queer etc. ( **homophobie, biphobie, acephobie, arophobie, polyphobie, queerphobie...** )

\- personne blanche vs. personne racisée ( **racisme, xénophobie** )

\- personne neurotypique, donc qui a un fonctionnement psychologique ordinaire vs. personne neuroatypique ( **psychophobie** )

\- personne mince vs. personne ronde, grosse ( **grossophobie** )

\- personne valide vs. personne malade, non valide ( **validisme, capacitisme** )

\- ...

.

(Je pense à mes ami-e-s féministes qui passeraient par ici : si vous en voyez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, que je mette à jour cette liste)

Toutes ces réalités ont des conséquences, parce qu'elles nous enferment des comportements qui nous blessent, qui ne nous correspondent pas et qui nous rendent malheureux-ses. La prochaine fois que vous voudrez dire à quelqu'un-e ce qui est mieux pour iel (avoir des enfants, allaiter, avoir une relation hétérosexuelle, manger moins et mieux, faire du sport, porter des vêtements qui lae mettraient plus en valeur...), pensez-y à deux fois : ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'iel veut, ce n'est peut-être pas ce qui lae rendrait heureux-se.

 **La question ici n'est pas de ne plus parler, de ne plus rire de rien, mais au contraire de mieux communiquer pour laisser à chacun-e la possibilité d'être ce qu'iel est et de trouver sa place dans la société, avec ses particularités.** (Et de prendre en compte quand on dit que quelque chose est blessant)

J'imagine que tout ça est nouveau, compliqué pour vous. Ne vous en faites pas : c'est normal, ça prend du temps. Mais si vous êtes là, si vous voulez faire ce chemin avec moi, on va pouvoir petit à petit un peu plus apprendre de ces oppressions, au fur et à mesure des portraits qui aborderont des thématiques différentes. Vous ne serez sans doute pas incollables, et sûrement pas si vous vous limitez à ce que contiendront mes écrits, mais **comme toujours, j'ouvre une porte. A vous d'ouvrir les suivantes.**

On se retrouve le mois prochain avec le portrait d'Hermione (promis, après il y aura des personnages moins souvent exploités). Paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	3. Deuxième portrait

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Je suis heureuxe de vous présenter ce deuxième portrait. Mais avant cela, je tenais à faire à petit retour sur les propos du portrait introductif, car **on m'a posé une question vraiment intéressante** concernant les blagues et je souhaitais partager cette réflexion avec vous.

 **La question qui m'a été posée** : (...) _''et de prendre en compte quand on dit que quelque chose est blessant'' ou sur ''les blagues'' mais que en même temps il faut continuer à rire. Mais **où fais-tu la différence ?** Par exemple, **réserves-tu les blagues à tes ami-e-s ou famille ?** Ou tu continues comme d'habitude mais tu es ouvert-e à ce que la personne te dise ne pas aimer la blague, et auquel cas rectifier ton comportement ?_

 _Voilà c'est ce point où j'aimerai un avis plus développé, car on ne se rend pas toujours bien compte de comment les gens peuvent réagir - mais en même temps on ne peut pas réserver le rire aux personnes que l'on connait. **Donc peut être adapter ce rire ?** "_

 **La réponse que j'ai donnée** : _"_ _Pour te répondre, je vais t'expliquer ce que moi je fais, en sachant que **c'est mon avis** et que tu peux te forger ta propre opinion.  
_  
 _Moi, je différencie **en fonction des personnes** qui peuvent m'entendre/me lire : il y a des blagues que je me permets de faire parce que je suis concerné-e mais que **je n'aimerais pas que d'autres se sentent en droit de faire** , du coup j'évite de les faire en public. J'évite même de les faire avec celleux qui ne sont pas concerné-e-s pour la même raison. Dans l'autre sens, il y a de nouveau les blagues que je n'accepte en aucun cas en public, d'autres que je tolère parce qu'elles viennent de mes ami-e-s dans notre cercle restreint et que je sais ce qu'iels pensent vraiment, et les blagues que j'accepte, que je les apprécie ou pas, parce que **je considère que quand on est concerné-e, on est en droit de les faire**. Pourquoi je fais cette distinction ? Parce que quand on est concerné-e, on comprend **les enjeux** de la blague, **on sait ce qu'elle implique** , on vit l'impression. Après je fais encore une distinction entre les **personnes concernées déconstruites* et celles qui ne le sont pas**... Mais là, au final, j'ai tendance à informer une fois sur le caractère problématique, puis je ne dis plus rien.  
_  
 _ **Un exemple** de blague que je fais uniquement avec une autre personne concernée : "Le problème quand tu es sapiosexuel-le et que tu es dans un échange intellectuel hyper stimulant, c'est qu'après je ne me sens plus." (Etre sapiosexuel-le, c'est ressentir du désir sexuel en raison d'une forte connexion intellectuelle et/ou spirituelle)  
_  
 _ **Un exemple** de blague que je n'aime pas mais que je tolère venant d'une personne concernée : "On sait bien que tous les gays sont un peu efféminés hihihi" (Je n'aime pas ça, parce que ça renforce les préjugés)  
_  
 _Globalement, **moi j'ai vraiment du mal avec les blagues qui sont oppressives** , qu'on le pense ou pas, pour moi ça ne change rien. Mais ce que je n'accepte absolument pas et ça c'est la base, c'est de faire une blague oppressive en public quand on n'est pas concerné-e. **Quand on ne sait pas ce que ça implique, on ne débat pas, on prend en compte. Je m'en fous que ça soit pour rire et/ou qu'on ne le pense pas.  
**_  
 _Sinon pour la distinction entre "ce qui est blessant" et une blague, je ne fais pas distinction. Dans les deux cas, ça blesse, il faut le prendre en compte, comprendre, reformuler pour ne plus le refaire. Et sinon... je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire par **"adapter le rire"** , mais je dois dire que **quand c'est oppressif** , je me fiche de savoir si des personnes concernées sont présentes, **je ne peux juste pas rire**. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Maintenant, tu ne peux pas tout savoir et c'est pour ça aussi que je dis qu'il faut prendre en compte quand on dit que c'est blessant. Moi-même, ça m'arrive hein. Je ne suis pas parfait-e. On a beaucoup d' **automatismes**. Quand je m'en rends compte, **je m'excuse**. Et je réfléchis à une **alternative**."_

 _*personne déconstruite (sous-entendu d'une oppression x) : personne qui comprend les enjeux d'une oppression en particulier et qui en connaît les manifestations._

 **Réponse à la review anonyme** :

 **Rainbow girl** : Merci pour ton passage ! Je parlerai d'homosexualité dans le prochain portrait (et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière fois, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je ne mélange pas les oppressions ni que je fasse _toujours_ des pairings hétéro). En ce qui concerne la fatigue chronique, je ne suis pas certain-e de pouvoir faire quelque chose de suffisamment pertinent compte tenu du fait que je ne connais pas bien le sujet (les seuls repères que j'ai sont associés à d'autres maladies/troubles). Du coup si tu veux que j'en parle et que tu as de la documentation sur le sujet, je serai ravi-e d'y réfléchir ! (Je suis joignable notamment via ma page FB, mais également à tite_netoile_x3 at )

Merci à **Lyra Muushya** , **Mery-Alice Gilbert** , **Line.M**.

 **Je dédicace cet OS** à une personne qui, je l'espère, se reconnaîtra, mais que je n'identifierai pas pour des raisons évidentes. Tu es une guerrière.

* * *

 **Portrait 2 : Hermione Granger.**

 _« We all have our horrors and our demons to fight_

 _But how can I win, when I'm paralyzed?_

 _They crawl up on my bed, wrap their fingers around my throat_

 _Is this what I get for the choices that I've made? (…)_

 _Don't go, I can't do this on my own_

 _Save me from the ones that haunt me in the night_

 _I can't live with myself, so stay with me tonight. »_

 _Don't go_ , Bring me the horizon.

.

 _« On a tous nos propres horreurs et démons à combattre_

 _Mais comment puis-je gagner quand je suis paralysé-e ?_

 _Ils escaladent lentement mon lit, emprisonnent ma gorge de leurs doigts_

 _Est-ce ce que j'obtiens pour les choix que j'ai fait ? (…)_

 _Ne pars pas, je ne peux pas le faire seul-e_

 _Sauve-moi de ceux qui me hantent dans la nuit_

 _Je ne peux pas vivre avec moi-même, alors reste avec moi cette nuit. »_

 _Ne pars pas_ , Bring me the horizon.

* * *

Ça arrivait pratiquement chaque nuit à présent. Elle s'allongeait dans le noir, consciente qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme tant elle était épuisée. Mais aussi rapidement qu'elle les avait fermés, elle rouvrait les yeux avec horreur.

Elle les sentait arriver. Ils glissaient lentement vers elle, s'insinuaient dans ses veines jusqu'à la paralyser de terreur. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient, observaient le plafond comme s'ils étaient vidés de leur âme. Et le cauchemar, bien réel, commençait.

Bientôt, les démons prenaient possession de tout son être. Ils écrasaient sa poitrine, vidaient ses poumons d'air. Elle restait figée dans une expression de choc, avant de suffoquer en laissant échapper un son rauque. Elle tremblait, suait tandis que son cœur palpitait douloureusement dans sa gorge à l'endroit où _leurs_ doigts faisaient pression. Tant bien que mal, il pompait à la recherche du moindre gramme d'O2 disponible.

Il fallait qu'elle respire, il fallait qu'elle aspire de l'oxygène, mais tout mouvement semblait bloqué, son thorax ne se soulevait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus reprendre haleine, elle étouffait, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

Elle sentait les premières larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle pleurait de douleur, d'impuissance, elle pleurait comme seul appel au secours. Sans air, elle ne pouvait pas crier, hurler. Pourtant, il fallait que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, sinon elle allait mourir sous l'emprise de ses démons.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait assez de tout cela, de ces crises de panique à répétition, de sa peur de la vie. Elle ne se sentait même plus tomber dans le gouffre, elle était devenue le gouffre. Sombre et si profond qu'elle se perdait en elle-même. C'était des profondeurs remplies de ténèbres, et les ténèbres étaient douloureuses. Elle s'écorchait contre ses parois rocheuses et aiguisées comme les griffes de la Grande Faucheuse.

Il fallait que quelqu'un vienne la chercher, même si c'était la Mort en personne. À travers ses larmes, elle la suppliait de venir la chercher pour en finir. Elle voulait qu'elle l'encercle de ses longs bras décharnés et qu'elle l'emmène là où elle ne pourrait plus souffrir et là où elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Elle pourrait ainsi retrouver ceux qui étaient tombés pendant la guerre.

Elle s'était perdue quelque part entre les deux, entre cette guerre et le Paradis. Tout ça, c'était l'Enfer éternel, les limbes dévorants.

Elle pria pour mourir jusqu'à ce qu'un corps chaud vienne se glisser dans le lit à ses côtés et qu'un bras l'attire contre un torse et la serre tout contre lui. Il lui caressait les cheveux en lui disant qu'il était là et qu'il ne la laisserait pas seule, qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était crispée et recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que les sanglots d'Hermione se calment. Elle sentait le souffle d'Harry lui chatouiller la nuque, et ça l'apaisait, comme si ce souffle s'insinuait en elle, la réchauffait et faisait fuir les démons.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit, Hermione calqua progressivement sa respiration au rythme lent de celle d'Harry. Si elle ne s'assoupit pas tout de suite, elle put au moins garder ses angoisses à distance pour le reste de la nuit.

Avec lui, elle était en sécurité.

* * *

 _._

 _« Some say I'm crazy, but that don't faze me_

 _(…) that's for real, that's the way I feel_

 _(…) I wonder how we got here, how did this happen_

 _(…) Sometimes we look dim, sometimes we look bright_

 _(…) Sometimes we stay up, sometimes we fall down_

 _And that's alright, yeah_

 _(…) But I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to it and just learn to cope. »_

 _That's alright_ , NF.

.

 _« Certain-e-s disent que je suis folle, mais ça ne me désarçonne pas_

 _Tout cela est bien réel, c'est ce que je ressens_

 _Je me demande comment on en est arrivé là_

 _Parfois, on paraît faible, d'autre fois on paraît lumineux-se_

 _Parfois, on parvient à rester debout, parfois on s'effondre_

 _Et tout va bien, oui, tout va bien_

 _Mais je suppose que je vais m'y habituer et surmonter tout ça. »_

 _Tout va bien_ , NF.

* * *

Hermione n'allait pas bien du tout depuis la fin de la guerre. À force d'avoir tenu tout le monde à bout de bras, d'être restée forte en dépit des épreuves, elle avait tout simplement atteint ses limites.

Pas plus tard que le lendemain du jour où Voldemort avait été vaincu, elle s'était effondrée. Finies la guerre, la chasse aux horcruxes et la survie. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait toute la vie devant elle et c'était sans doute vrai. Or, elle avait tout donné. Trop donné. Elle avait tiré sur la corde, puisé si profondément dans sa force qu'aujourd'hui, elle tenait à peine sur ses deux jambes.

Oh, elle savait très bien que tout cela était psychologique. Certains disaient qu'elle était folle. Une part d'elle avait envie de crier que oui, elle était folle. Même elle, elle le revendiquait. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait le droit de perdre la tête, d'être à bout, de dire stop, de lâcher prise.

Une autre part d'elle était trop fatiguée pour cela. Elle se traînait, parfois elle ne parvenait même pas à sortir du lit. Et, lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle se sentait dans le brouillard, pas totalement là, pas totalement dans le moment présent.

Le pire, peut-être, c'était les insomnies. Elle se retournait des heures durant, incapable de s'endormir. Il lui arrivait d'être prise d'angoisses si fortes qu'elle voulait hurler pour appeler au secours, mais sa bouche s'ouvrait dans le vide. Les mots n'avaient pas la puissance du ressenti. Rien ne pouvait expliquer la force destructrice qui l'emprisonnait dans un étau si étroit qu'elle suffoquait, manquant d'air. Et, dans le même temps, un poids écrasait sa poitrine. Chaque seconde était comme un enfer insurmontable et dont la délivrance semblait être de l'ordre de l'absurde.

Entre ses tourments et son apathie, Hermione ne savait pas ce qui était le plus insupportable. Elle s'était renseignée, évidemment… Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé, c'était des informations dans un manuel moldu de diagnostics et de statistiques. Elle y avait trouvé la description de ses symptômes et s'était présentée chez un psychologue qui lui confirma ses craintes : elle souffrait d'une anxiodépression.

Mais elle n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'on lui dise qu'elle devait suivre un traitement à base d'antidépresseurs ou d'anxiolytiques. Elle refusait de prendre le risque d'une dépendance à l'une de ces substances.

Alors elle se laissait aller au rythme de ses différents états, alternant entre la sensation qu'elle parvenait à rester à flot, celle qu'elle perdait pied et buvait la tasse, et celle où elle se noyait complètement. Le tout avec la sensation qu'elle aurait dû, depuis tout ce temps, s'habituer et faire face. Guérir, en somme.

La porte d'entrée claqua, la faisant sursauter. Instinctivement, elle se replia sur elle-même, en position fœtale sur son fauteuil à bascule, comme si elle guettait un danger imminent. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Harry qui rentrait du Bureau des Aurors.

Entrant dans le salon, ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe, avant de s'éloigner, sans un mot. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de lui demander comment elle allait, ou ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée, se sentant inutile et désarmé par rapport à la situation.

Il revint cependant rapidement, la couvrant d'une couverture polaire. Hermione le laissa faire, et nota le côté agréable de la chaleur qui l'enveloppait doucement.

« Il fait froid », expliqua-t-il. « J'ai allumé un feu de cheminée, mais il faut le temps que ça prenne bien. Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione secoua lentement la tête. Non, elle n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil, ne quittant pas la vue qui s'étendait par-delà la fenêtre, même si elle ne la voyait pas réellement. Elle n'était pas vraiment là, pour ainsi dire.

« Je vais préparer une boîte de soupe avant que Drago n'arrive », décida-t-il, prenant cette fois la direction de la cuisine.

Hermione acquiesça, reposant sa tête contre le dossier. Il avait les yeux cernés, signe qu'il n'avait pas très bien dormi non plus. À cause d'elle, à cause de ses crises d'angoisse. À chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il était là. Il venait la serrer contre lui, il l'enveloppait de sa chaleur réconfortante et ne la quittait qu'au petit matin pour aller travailler.

Elle ferma les yeux durant ce qui lui parut quelques minutes. Elle s'en voulait de lui faire subir ça, elle avait la sensation de le priver de sa vie et sa liberté. Il avait tout fait pour elle, jusqu'à venir s'installer dans son appartement pour ne pas qu'elle reste seule.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant qu'Harry lui caressait la joue de l'index. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors, découvrant un visage souriant.

« Je t'aide ? » lui proposa-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Une part d'elle avait envie de protester par rapport à la proposition d'Harry. Elle était déprimée, pas incompétente ou avec des difficultés motrices… Mais elle n'avait pas la force de répliquer.

« Je vais le faire moi-même », affirma-t-elle d'une voix cassée, en prenant le bol des mains d'Harry.

« Attention, c'est chaud », la prévint-il.

Hermione portait à la bouche sa première cuillère quand des pas se firent entendre dans le hall d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago Malefoy, dans toute sa superbe. Harry se redressa immédiatement, approchant de lui pour l'étreindre. Leurs lèvres se joignirent le temps d'un baiser chaste, faisant fleurir un léger sourire sur le visage d'Hermione. Ils étaient adorables, ces deux-là.

« Bonsoir, Granger », la salua-t-il, courtois.

« Salut, Malefoy », lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle continua à boire consciencieusement sa soupe, ne se préoccupant pas des deux sorciers qui s'isolèrent dans la cuisine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son prénom.

Elle tendit l'oreille, tentant de comprendre la conversation qui était en cours.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour elle », précisa Drago d'une voix douce. « Mais tu fais déjà tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir. Tu ne peux pas agir à sa place. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est être heureux, vivre ta vie. Ce n'est pas une enfant à protéger. »

Harry soupira. Hermione, elle, sentit une fois de plus la culpabilité poindre. Il faisait déjà tellement pour elle… Elle ne voulait pas en plus qu'il s'inquiète. Elle se sentait si nulle de se laisser aller et, pour le coup, incapable. Quel genre de loque était-elle devenue ?! Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle doutait même du fait d'être encore elle-même. C'était comme si Hermione Granger, la Gryffondor, la courageuse et intelligente héroïne de guerre n'était plus. Pouf ! Disparue.

La voix d'Harry la ramena à la présente discussion.

« Tu sous-entends que je dois la laisser tomber ? Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, Drago. C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle est... ». Il s'arrêta, soupirant derechef. « Elle est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. »

« Mais non, mais non », fit Drago, d'une voix précipitée, comme pour rassurer Harry sur ses intentions. Sa voix baissa, suggérant un rapprochement physique qui ne nécessitait plus le même volume dans la prise de parole. « C'est normal que tu la soutiennes. J'en ferais autant à ta place. »

Hermione n'entendit aucune réponse, et elle supposa que Malefoy réconfortait Harry d'une étreinte.

Ce couple était vraiment l'événement inattendu de l'après-guerre. Après la chute de Voldemort, Harry avait multiplié les conférences de presse, jusqu'à arriver à un point de saturation et laisser en plan les journalistes. Il les avait envoyés paître et était réapparu quelques mois plus tard, au terme de sa formation d'Auror, alors que les Malefoy comparaissaient en audience. Il avait témoigné en faveur du fils et de l'épouse.

Les images avaient été retransmises par hologrammes dans tous les foyers sorciers. On y avait vu Harry, si énervé qu'il dégageait une aura maléfique. Il avait craché les mots suivants : _« Drago Malefoy a beau être un insupportable trou du cul, plus prétentieux que n'importe quel merdeux que j'ai pu connaître à Poudlard, ce n'est pas un assassin. Il n'a pas sa place à Azkaban, comme il n'avait pas sa place parmi les Mangemorts. »_

Il avait quitté l'audience, exultant de rage, telle une furie. Un silence de mort avait suivi sa sortie en fanfare. Malefoy avait été innocenté pour les accusations du chef de participation à une organisation criminelle, autrement dit en qualité de Mangemort. Le Magenmagot avait tout de même trouvé un moyen de l'y associer. Malefoy avait presté des travaux d'intérêt général, assistant les auxiliaires de soins dans le service des blessés de guerre de Sainte Mangouste.

Mais le plus étonnant dans tout cela, ce fut la réaction de Malefoy après la déclaration d'Harry. Après le bref silence de l'assemblée, il avait éclaté d'un rire vif. Visiblement, le petit discours du Survivant lui avait plu.

La suite de l'histoire, Hermione ne la connaissait pas vraiment, les deux sorciers étant relativement discrets sur leur relation. Le fait était qu'ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois. Harry et Hermione vivant ensemble, cette dernière avait été aux premières loges pour admirer l'évolution de son humeur : plus rêveur, souriant comme un bienheureux sans raison apparente, tendu avant certaines de leurs rencontres. Aujourd'hui, il était manifestement plus serein. Hermione constatait son bonheur aux côtés de celui qui fut jadis leur pire ennemi à Poudlard. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Et Hermione elle-même dans tout cela ? Eh bien, c'était l'exact opposé. Pendant la guerre, elle avait tenu bon, pour tout le monde. Après la bataille de Poudlard…, tout avait basculé pour elle. Il ne s'était rien passé de particulier, ce n'était même pas les pertes humaines. Cela s'était vraiment produit comme un contrecoup. Un jour, elle gérait et, le lendemain, elle n'avait plus la force ni l'énergie pour rien, même pas pour faire semblant de sourire.

Ron l'avait quittée. Oh ! Il n'avait pas été aussi salaud que cela y paraissait. Enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, Hermione ne se rappelait pas vraiment de quelle façon la rupture s'était déroulée. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils avaient formé un couple, à vrai dire, puisqu'ils s'étaient embrassés le jour de la bataille et puis… plus rien. Elle n'était plus là. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'elle avait arrêté de le voir et qu'elle s'était recluse chez elle. Très vite, Harry l'y avait rejointe, refusant de la laisser affronter sa morosité seule.

Et ils s'y trouvaient encore. La dépression d'Hermione était comme un tunnel sans fin. Parfois, elle avait la sensation que le temps s'écoulait trop lentement, d'autres fois la notion même de temps lui était inconnue, non quantifiable.

Elle ne savait pas si elle verrait à nouveau la lumière un jour. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Le monde avait tout simplement continué à tourner sans elle. Elle se trouvait dans un espace-temps qui conférait à l'inertie.

Un jour, peut-être. Éventuellement.

* * *

Je vous le confirme, on ne se trouve pas au pays des bisounours ici. On parle d'oppressions, ça n'a pas vocation à être facile à lire, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas facile à vivre.

Alors on s'accroche pour les explications qui vont suivre.

Ici, pas de doutes ni de grand suspens, Hermione ayant elle-même découvert son **trouble mental** : **l'anxiodépression**. Les explications qui vont suivre se déclinent en quatre parties : ce qu'est un trouble mental, l'anxiété et la dépression, avant de parler des oppressions qui y sont relatives. Oui, y'a du boulot. xD

Tout d'abord, **qu'est-ce qu'un trouble mental ?** Si je me réfère à la définition officielle, il s'agit d'un **dérèglement d'ordre psychique** qui entraîne des **perturbations** dans le fonctionnement normal du corps humain. Autrefois, l'on parlait de maladie mentale, mais le terme est désuet car trop péjoratif. Le problème avec un diagnostic, c'est que l'on a tendance à réduire la personne à son trouble (et pas uniquement dans le cas d'un trouble d'ordre mental). Pour poser un **diagnostic** , c'est-à-dire pour qu'un-e médecin nomme le trouble dont il est question, on fait référence à des **critères** précis que l'on retrouve dans un manuel (le **DSM** , c'est-à-dire manuel de diagnostic et de statistiques). Important à savoir : ce manuel, les troubles qui s'y trouvent et les critères qui y sont relatifs **dépendent fortement du contexte** culturel et sociétal. Ainsi, à titre d'exemple, on y trouvait encore l'homosexualité jusqu'en 1990. Ça vous donne une idée de l'influence que peuvent avoir les opinions sur la médecine. Un critère qui réapparaît quasi systématiquement est celui de _**la souffrance cliniquement significative**_. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Que lae médecin-e (souvent psychiatre) va considérer que la présence du trouble, en plus d'altérer le fonctionnement dans certains domaines de la vie (tâches simples et/ou au travail et/ou à l'école et/ou les relations sociales, etc.), va créer une souffrance chez cellui dont ce fonctionnement est perturbé (et en raison de la présence de la présence du trouble).

Pour les situer, l' **anxiété** est un **trouble anxieux** (celui-ci est assez logique, je vous l'accorde) et la **dépression** est un **trouble de l'humeur (ou trouble thymique)**. Je précise que je vais simplifier mes explications, de manière à ce que l'on sache de quoi l'on parle. Mon but n'est pas de vous permettre de poser vos propres diagnostics mais de comprendre le vécu d'une personne anxieuse, dépressive ou anxiodépressive.

 **Bon à savoir** : la dépression et l'anxiété se situent en réalité sur le même spectre (la même échelle dont elles sont les extrémités, si vous voulez) et un diagnostic combiné comme celui d'Hermione n'est pas rare. Cela signifie en réalité qu'il y a une alternance entre les deux vécus (en revanche, je ne pense pas que présenter _en même temps_ les symptômes des deux troubles soit possible, étant donné qu'ils sont opposés). Plus l'alternance se fait sur un court laps de temps (au cours de la même journée vs. sur quelques mois), plus les symptômes sont intenses, perturbants et impactent le quotidien.

Pour bien savoir de quoi l'on parle, la **dépression** se caractérise par une perte d'appétit ou de l'hyperphagie (trop manger), de l'insomnie ou de l'hypersomnie (pas, peu dormir ou trop dormir), de la fatigue ou une perte d'énergie, une faible estime de soi ("je ne vais jamais y arriver", "je suis trop nul-le"), des difficultés de concentration ou à prendre une décision, une perte d'espoir. Tous les symptômes ne doivent _pas_ être présents. Certaines personnes choisissent d'avoir recours à des **antidépresseurs** pour palier à ses symptômes. **Globalement** , il s'agit d'un fonctionnement **hypoactif** en raison d'une humeur dépressive, "basse".

L' **anxiété** , quant à elle, est l'exact opposé de la dépression. Il s'agit d'un **fonctionnement hyperactif** , caractérisé par une détresse et des préoccupations excessives par rapport à des événements ou activités. Ces symptômes (qui ne doivent pas forcément être tous présents) les plus significatifs sont l'agitation, la fatigabilité (une tendance à se fatiguer), des difficultés de concentration ou des trous de mémoires, l'irritabilité, des tensions musculaires et des perturbations du sommeil. _Dans cet OS_ , je parle plus particulièrement des **attaques de panique**. C'est une anxiété soudaine et très intense, relativement courte dans le temps, et qui a la particularité de présenter des symptômes physiques : palpitations, transpiration, tremblements, impression d'étouffer, sensation d'étranglement, douleur ou gène thoracique, nausées, vertiges, bouffées de chaleur, paresthésies (fourmillements/engourdissements), déréalisation (ne plus reconnaître le monde extérieur ou sensation de ne pas y appartenir) ou dépersonnalisation (ne plus avoir la sensation d'être soi-même), peur de perdre le contrôle de soi et peur de mourir. Encore une fois, tous les symptômes ne doivent _pas_ être présents. Certaines personnes choisissent d'avoir recours à des anxiolytiques.

Bon, tout ça, c'est très compliqué, j'en conviens bien. **Retenez surtout que** ce sont des troubles mentaux, donc que cela perturbe notre fonctionnement mental, en raison d'une hyperactivité (cognitive, motrice, organique) dans le cas de l'anxiété, et en raison d'une hypoactivité (ralentissement général) dans le cas de la dépression.

J'ai choisi de parler d' **anxiodépression** parce que je suis concerné-e. J'ai été diagnostiqué-e à l'âge de 17 ans (il y a donc plus de 7 ans), mais je ne peux pas dire depuis quand je suis réellement anxiodépressixe. Je sais juste que je me souviens de symptômes durant mon enfance et, globalement, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'une enfance très joyeuse... alors que dans les faits, rien ne pouvait le présager. Dans mon cas, l'anxiodépression est consécutive à un autre **fonctionnement psychologique** , mais je vous en parlerai plus amplement lors du Portrait 4, parce que ni l'anxiété ni la dépression ni l'anxiodépression ne doivent forcément y trouver leur origine (et je vous vois venir : ce n'est pas important ici de savoir d'où ça vient. Cela appartient à la personne concernée si elle veut agir dessus pour améliorer son rapport au quotidien. Ici, on s'en fout, le but est de respecter la personne dans sa différence).

Ce qui m'amène à vous parler de l'oppression qui y est associée : **la psychophobie**. La psychophobie, c'est un ensemble de comportements qui ne vont pas considérer le fonctionnement psychologique de la personne et qui vont avoir pour effets de culpabiliser, rejeter, créer un sentiment de honte et finalement, l'isolement. Ça ne fait qu'empirer le ressenti et ça n'aide en rien.

 **Quelques exemples** de comportements psychophobes : "il faut que tu aies voir un-e médecin pour aller mieux" (c'est à la personne concernée de décider), "lève-toi, va voir du monde, tu arrêteras de broyer du noir" (non, ça marche quand on a le blues ou quand on vient de se faire larguer, pas pour un trouble), "mange-ci, bois-ça, mais pas ça, parce que...", "tu as essayé le yoga ? Moi quand je suis stressé-e..." (non, non, non, non. On y a déjà pensé avant. Soit ça ne marche pas, soit on n'en a pas envie. **Et si on n'a pas envie d'aller mieux, c'est parfaitement notre droit** ), etc.

Alors sur ce point, je sais que je vais vous diviser, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis là pour toucher à des sujets sensibles. D'ailleurs, j'en ai discuté avec ma bêta Lyra, qui m'a dit que vous la fin de l'OS serait difficile pour vous, **parce qu'on ne sait pas si Hermione va aller mieux**. J'ai hésité à m'excuser sur ce point... et puis en fait, non. Je sais que c'est un personnage largement apprécié et que c'est difficile de se dire qu'on ne sait pas si ça va aller pour elle. Mais justement : dans la vie réelle, ça risque d'arriver à vos proches. Et vous ne saurez pas non plus si cette personne ira mieux. C'est comme ça (non, je le répète, on n'est pas dans un monde de bisounours, ici).

D'ailleurs, je vais être honnête avec vous : je ne pense pas que je vais guérir un jour. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai compris que j'avais vécu des choses trop difficiles dans ma vie, mon psychisme est traumatisé, **_et c'est comme ça_**. Je suis intimement convaincu-e que, en tout cas pour la dépression, **c'est nécessaire**. J'ai des symptômes dépressifs quand mon corps dit "stop, ça suffit, repose-toi maintenant." Il a besoin de digérer le trop plein, l'intensité de ce que je vis. Alors je ne dirais pas que je saute de joie quand je suis d'humeur dépressive (lol) ou que j'aborde sereinement mon état anxieux (double lol), mais je rationalise et j'essaie de suivre la vague, de m'adapter. Et je ne supporte pas qu'on me mette des bâtons dans les roues ou qu'on me fasse des suggestions non sollicitées _comme si on savait mieux que moi ce que je vis et ce que je peux faire pour me sentir mieux_. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, purée. Vingt-quatre ans que je vis avec moi-même, 24h/24. Je crois que je me connais mieux que n'importe qui ne le pourra jamais.

Alors oui, je sais, on ne peut pas tout savoir, et des fois un rien peu nous aider. Par exemple, dernièrement alors que j'étais en grande agitation du fait de mon anxiété, une amie m'a demandé si j'avais pensé à écrire mes ressentis. Et là : bingo ! Ça m'a aidé à m'apaiser. Un peu. Mais déjà, cette amie est concernée et connait bien mon fonctionnement : l'approche est différente. Puis j'avais **sollicité, demandé** un conseil, une suggestion, une idée. Par contre, je ne supporte pas qu'on me "donne un coup de pied au cul", et je ne connais aucune personne dépressive avec laquelle ça ait fonctionné. Encore une fois, ça marche quand ce n'est pas un trouble : coup de blues, rupture.

Je vous vois venir. Mais dans ce cas, **qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire si on a une connaissance dépressive/anxieuse/anxiodépressive ?** Simplement, vous êtes là pour elle. Vous lui dites d'abord ("si tu as besoin de..., je suis là") et ensuite vous lui demandez concrètement : _qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi/pour t'aider/pour que tu te sentes mieux ?_ Peut-être que la réponse sera "rien". Mais **elle saura que vous êtes là** , et quand elle aura besoin de vous, elle se rappellera que vous lui avez proposé de l'aide. Dans ce cas, ou même pour une petite chose qui vous semblera ridicule, ça peut apporter un réel réconfort. Je vous promets que de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un-e qui sait, qui ne nous juge pas et que ne nous impose rien, c'est... waw. On n'est pas "si rien que ça", en fait. On n'est pas invisible. Et pour aller plus loin, le fait de **parler, juste parler** , ça permet de nous vider de ce qui nous pèse. Dans ce cas-là, **on pourrait être tenté-e de conseiller** , de poser des questions, de suggérer, mais **autant éviter, sauf si c'est ce que la personne demande** (vous pouvez lui demander si ça l'intéresse). Il se peut que la personne vous demande des choses que je vous ai déconseillé de faire... dans ce cas, c'est autre chose.

Evidemment, c'est à vous de voir aussi si vous vous en sentez capables. Je pense à cela, parce que vos **limites personnelles** sont importantes aussi, et le but n'est pas de vous mettre mal à votre tour alors que vous voulez aider votre prochain. J'en ai fait l'expérience _(cf. le défi du mois d'avril pour les plus "fidèles" d'entre vous)_ et ça m'arrivera sans doute encore d'aller trop loin par rapport à ce que je suis capable de supporter. Qui joue avec le feu se brûle ! N'est pas (en partie) Gryffy qui veut, hein... xD **N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas des professionnel-le-s de la santé** (enfin pour la plupart, je parle de manière générale) **, vous n'avez pas à soulager une personne de son trouble**. Ici, il est plutôt question de **lui faciliter la vie compte tenu de ce qu'elle vit**.

Je vous ai exposé pas mal d'éléments déjà, et même si je n'ai pas la prétention d'être et de pouvoir être exhaustixe (et encore moins dans ce contexte-ci), je voudrais juste ajouter une dernière chose qui me paraît importante : **un diagnostic n'est pas nécessaire pour prendre en considération les émotions, sentiments, ressentis d'une personne**. Elle est légitime dans ce qu'elle ressent de toute façon. Et dans le fond, on s'en fout du nom que ça porte (sauf si on ressent le besoin personnel d'un diagnostic). A un moment donné, nous sommes tous-tes des êtres humain-e-s, avec des **seuils de tolérance** (à la vie, à la souffrance, etc.) qui nous sont propres.

J'arrête ici aujourd'hui. Paillettes de licorne sous vous. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes légitimes dans vos ressentis.

 _P.S. à propos de la Drarry en fic longue, Vae soli, que j'ai commencé à écrire_ _: si cet OS vous a paru trop lourd à lire en raison des problématiques abordées (ce qui est tout à fait légitime, acceptable, entendable...), je ne vous conseille pas cette fic longue. Parce que ce sera la même chose, mais sur du long terme, à plus forte intensité, en vous attachant aux personnages et à leur histoire. Vous voilà prévenu-e-s..._


	4. Troisième portrait

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

J'ai décidé de vous publier ce Portrait du mois aujourd'hui parce que j'ai terminé les missing moments la semaine dernière comme j'ai choisi de commencer la publication des OS cadeaux de TALYPE le 5 avril, je voulais vous proposer quelque chose entre les deux (on peut ajouter à ça que j'aime quand les choses sont bien organisées et si je décide de publier les Portraits le dimanche, je publie le dimanche !).

Sans plus m'étaler, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau portrait que j'ai hésité à vous proposer dans le cadre de ce recueil. Explications plus bas.

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

 **Rainbow girl** : C'est ça, ça nous demande déjà tellement d'énergie de prendre soin de nous-même, et les remarques c'est vrai... lourd. On n'a pas besoin de porter ça en plus. Concernant la fatigue chronique, je me suis renseigné-e et j'ai décidé de l'intégrer dans l'un de mes Portraits ! N'étant pas concerné-e, ce sera pas dans le PoV du portrait, mais ils seront quatre personnages principaux avec chacun-e leurs difficultés et oppressions. Si tu veux participer à mon projet pour cette partie (ne serait-ce que le relire, ou me faire part de certains éléments de ton vécu), je serai ravi-e de travailler avec ton aide. Pour ça, tu peux me contacter via ma page FB (Cailean Charmeleon) ou via mon adresse mail tite_netoile_x3 at hotmail . com.

Merci à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** et **Lyra Muushya**.

* * *

 **Portrait 3 : Théodore Nott.**

 _« You never realized you never said goodbye_

 _I called you up sometimes, told you that I miss you baby and you were circumcised by head. Oh and then you told me baby you can't say, everything you have to say ok, let it be and start to pray_

 _And you will never see me again, you never hold my hand._

 _And it's alright if you're my lady you're a killer queen_

 _I don't mind you make me crazy. »_

 _Killer queen_ , Fil Bo Riva

.

 _« Tu n'as jamais réalisé que tu n'avais jamais dit au revoir._

 _Je t'ai rappelé parfois, te disant que tu me manques bébé et que tu avais perdu la tête._

 _Oh ! Et alors tu m'as dit bébé, tu ne peux pas savoir, tout ce que tu as à dire c'est ok, laisse tomber et va de l'avant_

 _Et tu ne me reverras plus jamais, tu ne me tiendras jamais la main._

 _Et tout va bien si tu es ma femme, tu es une reine tueuse_

 _Ça m'est égal si tu me rends fou. »_

 _Une reine tueuse_ , Fil Bo Riva

* * *

Je me souviens de tout comme si c'était hier. Tu étais si beau, dans ta cape sombre d'aristocrate. Mais d'une façon inexplicable pour un homme comme moi, tu l'étais encore davantage dans ton costume et tes paillettes, avec ton maquillage et ta perruque. Sur scène, tu resplendissais.

Et moi, Théodore Nott, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Blaise Zabini.

 **OoOoO**

 **Jeudi 17 mars 2005, Dublin, jour de la St Patrick.**

Théo se faufilait tant bien que mal à travers les ruelles de la ville. Il avait pensé qu'en évitant la 5e avenue, là où se déroulait la parade de la St Patrick, il s'épargnerait la foule. Les festivités semblaient pourtant avoir lieu dans chaque recoin du centre-ville.

Il soupira, resserrant sa cape autour de lui. Au moins, en cette journée, sa cape de sorcier verte passait totalement inaperçue. Cela lui évitait d'avoir à porter des vêtements de moldus pour faire illusion. Même si les deux mondes cohabitaient en toute tranquillité dans la capitale irlandaise, sans que les moldus ne le sachent, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cette proximité. Il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter un rendez-vous commercial cette semaine-là.

En effet, Théo était négociant dans le domaine des potions. Il travaillait parmi les meilleurs commerciaux de la succursale londonienne d'une boîte basée à New York. Et, le lendemain en fin de matinée, il aurait rendez-vous avec un confectionneur de potions, qui prétendait cultiver des trèfles à plus de trois feuilles, très recherchées dans le monde sorcier pour leurs nombreuses propriétés.

Pressant le pas en se maudissant d'avoir accepté une rencontre à cette période de l'année, Théo arriva rapidement sur la Rue Balfe, où se situait son hôtel, le somptueux Westbury. À plus de 200 Gallions la nuit d'hôtel, on ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'il était logé à mauvaise enseigne.

À peine eût-il trouvé le portique du bâtiment qu'un portier l'accueillit.

« Monsieur Nott, nous vous attendions. Bienvenue au Westbury. Puis-je vous débarrasser et vous indiquer le chemin jusqu'à votre chambre ? »

« Oui, je vous en prie », accepta Théo d'un hochement de tête poli dans sa direction.

Une fois passé le portique, il lui tendit sa valise rétrécie et sa longue cape émeraude, dévoilant son pantalon à pince et son pull en lin avec son col en v. Des pièces tout en sobriété, noires, mais valant chacune au moins autant qu'une nuit dans cet hôtel.

Suivant l'homme à travers le grand hall, puis jusqu'aux ascenseurs, où un panneau indiquait clairement _monte-charge réservé aux client-e-s et au personnel de l'aile droite_. Théo n'avait pas besoin d'interroger le portier pour comprendre : l'aile droite, dans laquelle sa chambre se trouvait, était réservée aux sorciers.

Dans cet hôtel, comme partout ailleurs dans la capitale, le bâtiment était scindé selon le statut de sa clientèle. Dans les faits, très peu de moldus parvenaient à la tête de grandes entreprises commerciales, particulièrement si elles étaient touristiques. Et pour cause : son maire, Catherine Byrne, n'était autre qu'une sorcière, initialement répartie chez les Serpentard. Sans haine spécifique pour les moldus, elle jouait évidemment de son statut pour favoriser ceux qu'elle estimait de sang noble.

Théo sortit de ses pensées au moment où le portier lui ouvrit la porte sur sa suite. Il pénétra les lieux sans aucune extase, trop habitué au luxe. Lorsqu'il se retourna, sa cape avait été pendue au porte-cape et sa valise avait retrouvé sa taille d'origine.

« Souhaitez-vous que votre repas vous soit monté ou servi à une table réservée ? » lui proposa le sorcier avec une extrême courtoisie.

« Je souhaiterais une chaise au bar », répondit simplement Théo.

« Bien, Monsieur. Désireriez-vous autre chose avant que je m'en aille ? »

Théo réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait pas d'occupation jusqu'au lendemain onze heures. Se promener dans les rues, dans des coins pas trop peuplés si possible, ne lui déplairait pas.

« Pourriez-vous me faire parvenir de la documentation sur les activités du coin ? Si possible des endroits peu fréquentés en cette période. Et _gay friendly_ », ajouta-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

« Ce sera fait, Monsieur. Le repas vous sera servi au bar d'ici une quarantaine de minutes. Une excellente soirée à vous », le salua-t-il, avant de quitter la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

 **OoOoO**

Après avoir mangé ses huîtres de Clarenbridge, accompagnées de leur _Brown Bread_ , Théo avait reçu la visite d'un autre employé de l'hôtel, qui lui avait présenté les activités du soir.

Parmi elles, il avait immédiatement été attiré par l'affiche d'un spectacle de _drag queens_ , qui donnait sa première représentation de l'année dans la capitale irlandaise. Le sorcier qui l'avait informé avait commenté d'un _« très bon choix, Monsieur »_ , avant de se charger lui-même de la réservation.

Si Théo avait tenu à un lieu _gay friendly_ , c'était en raison de sa propre homosexualité. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans les milieux fréquentés par des hétérosexuels. Avec son physique, il était souvent accosté par de jeunes femmes à la recherche d'un jeune (ou d'un moins jeune) riche, pour une nuit ou pour sa fortune.

En soi, ce n'était pas tant ce qui dérangeait Théodore : il avait l'habitude des soirées mondaines que nécessitait sa fonction. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas la même. Dans le milieu LGBTQI, tous types de personnes – y compris des moldus – se mélangeaient le temps d'un verre, d'une danse ou d'une escapade sexuelle. L'ambiance était plus détendue, plus festive et plus franche. On n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

Donnant son nom à l'entrée du théâtre, Théo paya les seize livres sterling demandées, dissimulant sa surprise. Visiblement, les lieux n'étaient pas très en vogue pour que le maire n'ait pas mis la main dessus dans le cas contraire, le payement aurait pu être effectué en Gallions.

Sans pour autant en perdre ses moyens, il entra dans l'établissement, découvrant une salle de spectacle chaleureuse : tout de rouge décorée, du papier peint aux fauteuils répartis un peu partout, jusqu'aux rideaux de la scène, présentement occupée par une présentatrice diva.

Commandant un French Martini au bar, il se fit accoster par un premier homme, un sourire graveleux sur le visage. La cinquantaine, chauve, probablement un ancien brun, et le ventre bien rebondi, il n'était pas vraiment le genre de Théo… qui l'envoya courtoisement paître avec d'autres Sombrals.

Son cocktail lui fut finalement servi, agrémenté d'une cerise sur un picot, et il prit place dans un large fauteuil à la place unique. Ce soir, il voulait être seul. S'amuser du spectacle, ne pas trop boire et rentrer tôt, pour être en forme à son rendez-vous.

C'était sans compter la surprise qui l'attendait.

 **OoOoO**

« À présent, veuillez applaudir la grande, la magnifique, la somptueuse… Queen Adila ! » hurla la présentatrice.

Se régalant de l'ambiance, Théo applaudit à l'unisson avec le reste du public, avant de s'immobiliser. Il eut alors comme la sensation de quitter son propre corps, de sentir son sourire se figer et se flétrir lentement, en même temps qu'il observait la queen Adila se déhancher sur la scène, le visage illuminé par son expression de joie intense.

Malgré sa perruque rose bonbon, malgré les longues boucles d'oreilles en diamant et son maquillage extravagant, Théo n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de la diva : il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini, son ancien camarade de classe.

Il était subjugué par la femme qu'il jouait. Sa performance était tout simplement… incroyable. Il aurait sans doute ri s'il n'était pas à ce point pétrifié par sa venue improbable. Certes, il avait entendu dire que Blaise s'était reconverti dans l'art. Mais peu intéressé à garder contact en-dehors du milieu des affaires, et encore moins avec lui, Théo ne s'était jamais renseigné à ce sujet.

Pourtant, l'art du spectacle était une branche à laquelle Théo n'était pas vraiment insensible. Ces hommes, qui se jouaient des stéréotypes de genre, montraient la beauté au-delà des idées préconçues, et y prenaient réellement plaisir. Pour Théo, ils représentaient le summum du militantisme LGBTQI. Il les admirait pour oser faire ce que lui ne pourrait jamais accomplir, lui et sa cuillère en Mornille bien calée entre ses dents. Ou, plutôt, en l'occurrence, lui et son verre à cocktail à la main. Par Salazar, il voulait avoir la preuve qu'il s'agissait bien de Blaise Zabini ! C'en était presque vital.

Avec une impatience bien camouflée, il attendit la fin du spectacle, l'esprit ailleurs. Alors, seulement, il abandonna son verre sur une table et disparut en direction des loges. Il s'y faufila comme s'il connaissait les lieux, sans se faire interpeler. Feignez savoir où vous allez, personne ne vous arrêtera…

Théo déboula dans une grande pièce où de nombreuses performeuses discutaient gaiement, passant et repassant dans leur plus simple appareil, d'autres enlevant leurs artifices qui devaient leur donner chaud.

Mais Théo n'avait d'yeux que pour Blaise, qui se démaquillait consciencieusement, sans se départir de son sourire, ponctuant les blagues de ses collègues d'un rire claironnant… ce rire qui lui était si caractéristique. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible : c'était bien lui.

Il finit malgré tout par être interrompu. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnut pas, l'homme devant lui ne portant plus aucun de ses accessoires de scène.

« Est-ce qu'on peut vous aider, mon cher ? » dit-il en le pointant du doigt et en battant des cils, faisant exploser de rire l'assemblée.

Théo se racla la gorge. Il avait un peu la sensation que l'on riait à ses dépens et il espérait ne pas avoir l'air trop perdu… Ou pire, admiratif devant celui qu'il avait un jour connu.

« Hum ! Oui. J'aimerais parler avec la queen Adila », annonça-t-il, fixant Blaise du regard.

« Oh ma chérie, tu as un admirateur ! » lança une autre diva en gloussant. « Tu as de la chance mon chéri, ce sont bien les gars dans ton genre qui l'intéressent. »

Théo n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler l'information. Il put à peine noter une pointe d'agacement à l'utilisation des familiarités à tout va que Blaise tournait déjà la tête dans sa direction, interpelé par la mention de son nom de scène.

Leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent, un peu trop longuement pour deux supposés inconnus. Évidemment, il l'avait reconnu. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le reconnaître, de toute façon ?

Sans montrer le moindre signe d'un trouble, Blaise acquiesça lentement et lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la main qu'il se rendait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Théo le vit retirer perruque et boucles d'oreille, avant de se lever et d'avancer dans sa direction. Soudainement anxieux, il réalisa qu'il allait avoir une discussion avec son ancien compagnon de chambre. Dénomination interprétable dans les deux sens du terme…

Le suivant dans l'espace adjacent, Théo découvrit une loge où de nombreuses pièces de costume étaient entreposées… et Blaise, toujours dans sa robe de représentation, s'était appuyé sur une tringle à roulettes, qui s'était plainte d'un faible couinement sous son poids. Il attendait qu'il parle.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas lui ouvrir les bras comme de vieux amis. Pas après ce que Théo lui avait fait. C'était compréhensible.

« Si on allait boire un verre quand tu te seras changé ? » lui proposa Théo, sans détour.

Le défiant d'un air caustique, Blaise désigna sa tenue d'un geste élégant, digne d'un danseur classique.

« Mon habillement te pose problème ? C'est de la haute-couture, pourtant. Je parierais même qu'elle coûte plus cher que ta cape », avança-t-il.

Bon d'accord, c'était encore pire que ce que Théo pensait. Blaise ne pouvait être que suspicieux pour se montrer aussi cinglant.

« Pas le moins du monde. Je ne suis pas responsable de la caution », lui lança-t-il à son tour, ne se démontant pas.

Blaise vrilla son regard dans le sien. Théo aurait voulu s'orner d'un sourire en coin un brin provocateur, mais il se sentait étrangement faible. Il se contenta de soutenir son regard, jusqu'à ce que Blaise soupire longuement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? » murmura ce dernier d'une voix à peine audible.

Théo resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là.

Blaise attendit puis, comprenant qu'il ne répondrait rien, s'apprêta à partir. Le cœur de Théo se serra. Il ne voulait pas le perdre une fois encore…

« Je t'ai vu sur scène. Tu étais grandiose », avoua-t-il spontanément, la voix à peine plus élevée que celle de Blaise juste avant.

De dos, il vit ses épaules se soulever, signe qu'il prenait une grande inspiration. De but en blanc, il lâcha alors :

« Attends-moi au _Platypus_. C'est un café gallois situé au coin de la rue. Je serai là d'ici une demi-heure. »

Il le vit disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, laissant comme un parfum sucré dans les airs. Il venait de retrouver Blaise. Soudainement, il lui sembla que sa vie venait de retrouver des couleurs. Ou plutôt, une couleur café qui lui rappelait des temps anciens, un peu amers.

 **OoOoO**

Assis dans un coin du café, étonnement calme vu la période, Théo faisait nerveusement tressauter sa jambe sous la table. Il avait commandé une infusion à la rose sauvage dans le but de calmer ses nerfs, mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, moins il semblait tranquille.

Pour peu, il aurait quitté les lieux pour ne pas subir cette pression inconvenante. Il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre dans de tels états pour un homme… Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de mimer un seul geste en direction de la sortie que la porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise.

Immédiatement, le serveur le salua, enthousiaste.

« Ah ! Ma diva préférée. Adila ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, ma belle ? »

Blaise approcha, tous sourires, lui faisant la bise comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

« Dis, Ed, quand je ne suis pas en tenue de scène, c'est Blaise », le sermonna-t-il gentiment.

Le dénommé Ed fit un signe de la main, ne semblant pas tenir compte de sa remarque.

« Tu es tout seul, ce soir ? Je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ? » fit le serveur, sur le ton de la conversation.

Le regard de Blaise fit alors le tour de l'espace, tombant sur lui. Théo ne détourna pas les yeux. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour cela, et il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir l'esprit aussi vif qu'à l'accoutumée.

Une fois de plus, leurs pupilles s'accrochèrent quelques secondes de trop, avant que Blaise ne se détourne.

« Non, je suis attendu. Mais je veux bien la même chose, s'il te plaît. »

« Très bien, je t'apporte ça dès que c'est prêt, mon chou ! »

Hochant la tête, Blaise s'avança alors dans sa direction. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Théo nota qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qui s'était donné en spectacle un peu plus tôt dans la soirée : il avait troqué robe et perruque pour une cape élégante en cachemire de premier choix.

Il tira la chaise, s'asseyant en face de Théo. Ce dernier se perdit dans la contemplation de l'homme : les cheveux et la barbe rasés de près, la mâchoire carrée… il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Seul l'éclat dans ses yeux paraissait peut-être un peu différent… triste.

« Voilà ta bière, mon chéri », lança le serveur, faisant imperceptiblement sursauter Théo, qui nota qu'une fois de plus, il s'était perdu dans le regard de son ancien camarade. « Bonne soirée, vous deux ! N'hésite pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. La cave, par exemple… »

Les derniers mots avaient été susurrés d'une manière doucereuse, presque écœurante, et Théo coula un regard interrogatif en direction de Blaise.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

« La cave, c'est pour… heu… les rendez-vous un peu plus intimes », lui apprit-il.

Théo acquiesça. S'il était plutôt solitaire, il avait tout de même entendu parler de ces espaces de consommation sexuelle. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Que Salazar en témoigne, il était plutôt du style à avoir des relations sérieuses et durables… Non, Théodore Nott n'avait jamais eu de rapports sexuels qui ne soient pas animés par des sentiments amoureux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais en ville ? » lui demanda Blaise, sur un ton qui indiquait la réserve. « Pour autant que je sache, tu n'habites pas dans le coin. Ou bien c'est tout récent. »

Théo pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, se perdant dans le liquide légèrement rougi de son infusion. Il songea brièvement qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, son estomac étant douloureusement tordu.

« Je suis ici pour un rendez-vous d'affaires », expliqua-t-il. « Une possible collaboration pour des Trifoliums scabrum. »

« Pour une potion ? » présuma Blaise.

Théo confirma d'un mouvement de la tête, avant de boire une gorgée pour se donner une contenance. Par mimétisme, Blaise en fit de même avec sa bière.

« Tu as donc poursuivi tes études de commerce comme tu le souhaitais », murmura Blaise, plus pour lui-même, le regard perdu sur le papier peint à sa gauche.

L'esprit de Théo voyagea à son tour. En octobre 1998, après la guerre, il avait quitté le Royaume-Uni pour étudier le marketing dans une prestigieuse école à Shanghai. À l'époque, les frontières n'étaient pas aussi aisées à parcourir qu'elles l'étaient aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait revenir qu'une fois par an au pays… il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Et toi…, qu'est-ce que tu as fait après Poudlard ? » voulut savoir Théo, laissant échapper un soupir.

Blaise ne manqua pas de le relever, lui lançant un regard étonné, avant de se reprendre.

« J'ai étudié l'art du spectacle à Madrid. Mais l'Angleterre me manquait, alors je suis revenu, dans l'espoir de trouver un contrat. Finalement, c'est un… ami qui m'a donné un filon. Ça fait quatre ans que je travaille pour la troupe des _Gays lurons_. »

L'oreille de Théo s'écorcha sur le mot « ami », que Blaise avait apparemment hésité à prononcer. Il était persuadé que cet homme n'avait pas été qu'un simple ami pour son ancien amant et il eut un pincement au cœur à cette idée, bien que cela soit ridicule. Évidemment, Blaise avait connu d'autres hommes en sept ans. Évidemment. Tout comme Théo lui-même.

« Et… pourquoi Adila ? » s'intéressa-t-il.

« Mmmh… Pour la signification du prénom », lui apprit Blaise.

Il s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte comme s'il hésitait à continuer, puis la refermer. Puis il ajouta :

« S'il y a une personne qui peut deviner, c'est bien toi… »

Mal à l'aise, Théo évita son regard. Évidemment, il le connaissait par cœur. Ou il l'avait connu à l'époque où ils… se fréquentaient. Comme de nombreux Serpentard, Blaise cachait une immense sensibilité derrière une prudence et une méfiance qui pouvaient sembler excessives au premier abord. Il était néanmoins très attentif à son entourage et généreux. Théo avait même eu la chance de le connaître doux et tendre… avant de tout gâcher.

Aujourd'hui, il retrouvait sa prudence et sa méfiance, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne les avait pas méritées.

« Deviner, oui », admit Théo du bout des lèvres. « En prendre compte pour ne pas revenir à la case départ, visiblement pas… »

Ce fut au tour de Blaise d'éviter son regard. Il regardait par la fenêtre, et sembla se perdre dans sa contemplation. Dans un soupir, ses pupilles glissèrent en direction de sa bouteille.

« Tu… avais d'autres objectifs à atteindre. Tu sais qui tu es et ce que tu veux, tu ne le caches pas et… visiblement, ça t'a réussi. »

Sur la fin de sa phrase, sa voix parut se briser et le cœur de Théo se serra. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça… C'était de sa faute.

Instinctivement, il tendit le bras droit vers Blaise, qui tenait sa bouteille de bière et sans cérémonie, posa sa paume sur le dos de la main de son vis-à-vis.

Les prunelles brunes tombèrent sur leurs deux mains. Il n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour se dégager du toucher. Y voyant un encouragement, Théo passa lentement le pouce sur la peau, d'une douceur cruellement familière…

Le soupir de Blaise le fit sursauter et il retira sa main, qu'il dissimula honteusement sous la table.

Théo se sentit soudainement tendu, comme s'il jouait ses dernières cartes. Il voulait retrouver Blaise, le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser… Mais il sentait qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Il devait contrôler son impatience s'il voulait avoir une chance de se faire pardonner.

Il se racla alors la gorge.

« J'ai mon rendez-vous d'affaires demain matin, il faut que je rentre me reposer pour être présentable. Est-ce que… l'on peut se revoir autour d'un verre ? »

Blaise sembla hésiter pendant des secondes interminables et Théo crut qu'il avait joué la mauvaise carte. Il s'apprêtait déjà à partir, la mort dans l'âme quand…

« O.K. J'ai une répétition dans l'après-midi et je joue encore demain soir. Tu peux me retrouver au bar du Brooks Hotel vers une heure », répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

« J'y serai », lui promit Théo. « À demain, Blaise. »

 **OoOoO**

 **Samedi 19 mars 2005, Dublin, Brooks Hotel.**

Installé au bar du Brooks Hotel, Théo attendait Blaise. Cette fois, il avait pris une bière, se disant que cela aurait peut-être plus d'effets apaisants que le thé. C'était peine perdue.

S'il avait trouvé étrange que ce dernier lui donne rendez-vous dans un hôtel, il n'avait pas relevé sur le moment. Ce n'était qu'après coup qu'il s'était posé des questions, en imaginant mille et un scénarios.

Le scénario le plus atroce, à son sens, serait celui où il lui ferait exactement ce que, lui, lui avait fait sept ans plus tôt : lui donner rendez-vous et ne jamais venir.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi sot et aussi insensible à l'autre, Théo se le demandait. Il était juste, à l'époque, un gamin de dix-huit ans qui avait peur d'aimer, et que cet amour entrave ses ambitions professionnelles. Attendre cinq ans lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il avait bien trop peur du manque… Et rompre officiellement, il n'aurait pas su.

Alors oui, il avait lâchement fui. Et il avait brisé le cœur de Blaise. Il le savait, sinon il l'aurait envoyé paître avec les Sombrals vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Il le savait, parce que les gestes d'affection et de tendresse ne pouvaient pas mentir. Leur relation avait été authentique.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas Théo de douter en cet instant. Comme il avait douté toute la journée, au point d'être absent et mauvais commercial pendant son rendez-vous d'affaires. Certes, il avait fait son travail, trouvé de bons Trifoliums, mais il aurait certainement pu les négocier à un bien meilleur prix s'il n'avait pas eu la tête ailleurs.

Ailleurs, les yeux rivés sur une peau chocolat. Ailleurs, ses doigts parcourant ladite chaire. Ailleurs, ses lèvres prenant la relève. Ailleurs, sa bouche sur un membre dressé à toutes les convoitises. Ailleurs, possédant le membre en lui-même…

Soudainement, Théo se figea. Blaise, en chair et en os et pas seulement en fantasme, se tenait devant lui. Le premier mit plusieurs secondes à prendre conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas de songes, cette fois.

À sa plus grande surprise, Blaise lui adressa un sourire conciliant.

« Bonsoir, Théo », le salua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Il s'adressa alors au barman.

« Vous avez fait monter la bouteille que je vous avais demandée ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Elle vous attend au frais dans un seau de glaçons. »

« Parfait. Théo », lui dit-il en lui présentant la direction à prendre de la paume.

Sans se faire prier, Théo s'exécuta. Une part de lui venait d'exploser en milliers de fragments de joie. Finalement, peut-être que Blaise avait reconsidéré son attitude. Peut-être qu'il était prêt à lui pardonner.

Blaise lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Refermant la porte derrière eux, il se dirigea d'emblée vers le seau et en sortit une bouteille de Hennessy.

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Un doigt ? » le questionna-t-il en jaugeant un verre.

« Un doigt… ou même deux », répondit Théo sur un ton suggestif, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Blaise ne réagit pas, se contentant de verser l'équivalent de deux phalanges. Il tendit alors le verre à son invité, leurs pupilles s'accrochant au passage.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux alors qu'ils prenaient une gorgée. Théo sentait la chaleur se répandre en lui, sans savoir exactement s'il s'agissait de l'effet du breuvage uniquement ou si le contact visuel jouait un rôle là-dedans.

Finalement, il rompit le contact par crainte de ne plus répondre de lui-même et de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Du même coup, il posa son verre sur le comptoir, avant de revenir à Blaise, bien décidé à faire la conversation.

Il n'en eut cependant pas le temps. À peine eut-il posé son verre qu'une main agrippa fermement sa nuque et l'attira contre des lèvres somptueusement pulpeuses. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Théo eut la sensation d'exploser et cette fois, ce fut de désir. Son corps appelait celui d'en face, comme aimanté. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps à la tentation.

Maladroitement, se prenant les pieds dans le tapis persan, les deux hommes s'orientèrent vers le lit à baldaquin, perdant quelques vêtements au passage, minimisant les séparations entre leurs lèvres. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas, impatients de redécouvrir le corps de l'autre.

Et comme dans ses fantasmes un peu plus tôt dans la journée, les corps se perdirent dans leur union intime.

Ailleurs, les yeux accrochés dans des nuances différentes de bruns. Ailleurs, sur une peau chocolat et sur une peau lactée. Ailleurs, leurs doigts se parcourant l'un l'autre. Ailleurs, leurs lèvres prenant la relève. Ailleurs, leurs bouches se retrouvant encore et encore… Ailleurs, la bouche de l'un sur un membre dressé de l'autre. Ailleurs, le corps chocolat se fondant jusqu'à disparaître dans le corps pâle…

Pendant plusieurs heures, rattrapant le temps perdu, Théo et Blaise ne furent que caresses et soupirs, avant que le sommeil ne les emporte, leurs corps emmêlés, un bras ou une jambe de ci ou de là, ne se distinguant que par leurs différences de carnation.

Sereins.

 **OoOoO**

 **Samedi 16 avril 2005, Londres, appartement duplex de Théodore.**

S'il y avait bien une chose que Théodore aurait dû savoir, c'était que l'on ne brisait pas le cœur de Blaise Zabini.

Il avait beau être un homme de douceur et de générosité, il n'en restait pas moins un Serpentard. Et un Serpentard avait non seulement un ego démesuré, mais également de grandes habilités… la revanche n'en était que plus douloureuse.

Le matin qui avait suivi leurs retrouvailles, Théo s'était lentement éveillé, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Heureux. Il avait alors passé la main sur le matelas à la recherche du corps de son amant… et n'avait rencontré que du vide. La place étant à peine tiède, il avait compris que cela faisait un moment que Blaise était parti.

Il s'était brutalement levé, aux aguets. Il cherchait un mot, un quelconque indice d'un retour imminent. Rien.

Il avait ramassé ses vêtements en même temps que ses derniers fragments de fierté et avait quitté la chambre au moment où un homme de chambre ouvrait la porte, étonné d'y trouver encore quelqu'un.

Et Théo était parti. Il avait récupéré ses affaires dans sa propre chambre d'hôtel. Il avait réglé la note. Il avait quitté Dublin. Il était revenu à Londres, chez lui, dans son appartement. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'il avait éclaté en sanglots, rompant les barrages.

Théo était grossièrement tombé dans le panneau. Il avait cru apercevoir un vif d'or au loin, mais ce n'était qu'un reflet lumineux savamment orchestré pour le distraire, tandis qu'à l'autre bout du terrain Blaise tenait la boule d'or entre ses mains. Lui qui croyait qu'ils jouaient dans le même camp…

Il était l'arroseur arrosé.

Il avait repris sa routine quotidienne, ne sachant pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal : son ego, d'avoir été mené en bateau, ou son cœur, qui comprenait que tout espoir était vain ?

Il avait joué, il avait perdu.

Il avait joué, il s'était brûlé.

Au moins, il aurait essayé. Et tant pis si cet homme lui faisait perdre la tête, au point de lui donner le tournis et le goût amer de la nausée. Ce n'était rien, tant qu'il était sa _Queen_ à lui. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir suscité tant d'émotions qu'il ne méritait que la cruelle vengeance de Blaise Zabini ?

Oui, c'était lui, Théodore Nott. Et il l'aimait, sa reine tueuse.

* * *

Je connais la chanson utilisée depuis quelques mois à présent, et dès la première écoute, j'ai imaginé une histoire d'amour brisée entre Blaise et Théo, une histoire dans laquelle Blaise exercerait comme drag queen.

J'ai hésité plusieurs fois avec de publier cet OS dans le recueil. J'aime mon histoire, j'aime ce que j'en fais, mais le fait est que je l'ai imaginée très centrée sur les personnages, que Blaise n'est même pas le personnage dont on connait le point de vue et que je ne parle pas véritablement d'oppressions. Mais à force d'y réfléchir, j'ai trouvé la raison qui justifierait, malgré tout, sa présence dans ce recueil : **les espaces LGBTQI friendly ou dits safe** , qui permettent d'éviter la confrontation avec les stéréotypes de genre (et donc les oppressions sur base du genre) vécues notamment par les personnes homosexuelles, mais pas seulement.

Même si les relations homosexuelles et les performances drag ne sont pas centrales ici, je vais tout de même vous en toucher un mot, même si j'espère qu'on en est plus au stade où on pense que ce sont des maladies. Honnêtement, je m'y connais très très peu sur les drags, mais j'ai quand même quelques points de repères à vous donner. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu trouver de personnes concernées pour relire et commenter mon OS.

Commençons par **le concept le plus simple : l'homosexualité**. De façon très basique, il s'agit d'un ensemble de comportements (attirance, désir, amour, sexualité) orientés vers une personne du même genre que nous. Par principe, cela englobe également l'homoromantisme (aimer une personne du même genre, sans référence à la sexualité), mais ce n'est pas toujours lié. J'y reviendrai dans le cadre d'un autre portrait. Note par rapport aux personnes trans : si on est un homme homosexuel, cela inclut de facto les hommes trans également. Sinon... bah c'est transphobe. Ou alors, on aime uniquement les pénis (et ça c'est parfaitement ok). L'inverse est aussi vrai : une femme homosexuelle aime les femmes trans également, sinon c'est transphobe. Ou alors, on aime uniquement les vulves (et ça c'est parfaitement ok). J'y reviendrai également dans le cadre d'un autre portrait.

Ensuite, être **drag queen** , cela fait référence à une performance artistique. C'est le fait de donner une représentation sur scène, de se donner en spectacle. C'est un jeu, une pratique artistique, et ça n'est pas forcément lié à l'identité de genre (homme/femme/non binaire/...), à l'orientation sexuelle (attirances, désirs, amour, sexualité) ou à l'expression de genre (apparence). On peut donc y retrouver des personnes cisgenres et hétérosexuelles, même si Blaise est ici homosexuel. Pensez à ces célébrités qui jouent un rôle au cinéma, comme par exemple Eddie Redmayne (celui qui joue Norbert Dragonneau dans les Animaux fantastiques) qui a joué le rôle d'une femme dans _The Danish Girl_. La différence, c'est que je ne connais pas la position d'Eddie, alors qu'une personne drag réfute les stéréotypes de genre. Auparavant, ça se faisait beaucoup au théâtre, parce que seuls les hommes pouvaient se produire sur scène. Or, il fallait bien jouer des rôles de femmes. Pour autant, étaient-ils des femmes ? Ou homosexuels ? Peut-être. Mais certainement pas tous. Penser à ces fêtes (carnaval, Halloween) où vous revêtez un costume. Le fait d'être un-e prince-sse ou un-e zombie pour une journée ne retire rien de votre véritable identité. Evidemment, soyons clair-e-s là-dessus : on peut être drag queen/king en étant homo ou trans.  
 _Point de précision : on parle de drag queen quand un homme se performe en femme et de drag king quand une femme se performe en homme. J'admets ne pas savoir s'il y a un terme pour les personnes non binaires. Dans tous les cas : n'utilisez **pas** le terme de "traversti-e" (et associé : travestisme) **sauf si** une personne l'utilise pour elle-même. C'est offensant. C'est inscrit en ce terme dans le manuel de diagnostic des maladies mentales dont je vous parlais lors du précédent portrait (et ce n'est pas une maladie mentale !)._

Maintenant, on va retrousser ses manches et s'attabler à notre oppression du jour : **les stéréotypes de genre**. Les stéréotypes de genre sont l'ensemble des idées, en termes de comportements, attitudes, intérêts, etc. que l'on associe à une personne sur base de son genre (assigné ou pas, tout dépend de la situation). Par exemples, penser que pour être une "vraie" fille, il faut porter des talons hauts, s'épiler, être polie, sensible, et que pour être un "vrai" garçon, il faut aimer le foot, la bière et être protecteur. Ce dont il faut prendre conscience avec ces stéréotypes, c'est qu'il est idiot de penser que ça correspond à tout le monde ou que ça doit correspondre pour que quelqu'un-e soit considéré comme valable dans son identité. On peut être une femme et être sensible. On peut être un homme et mieux maîtriser ses émotions. Mais l'inverse est aussi vrai. Et il n'y a pas de mal à ça, dans l'une ou dans l'autre situation. Le problème, c'est vraiment de penser qu'on n'est pas un vrai homme si on pleure et qu'on n'est pas une vraie femme si on paraît froide dans nos affects. Le problème, c'est de penser binaire et pas diversité. Evidemment, je ne parle pas de personnes non binaires ici, puisque selon les stéréotypes de genre, on doit forcément rentrer dans l'une ou l'autre case.

 **Quel lien avec les personnes homosexuelles et drag ?** Le mécanisme de stéréotypes de genre s'appliquent à elles. On a tendance à penser que si un homme se déhanche, il est homosexuel. Que si un homme à des manières plus distinguées, il est homosexuel. Pareil pour une femme qui boit de la bière, regarde du foot, voir rote en même temps : d'office, elle est lesbienne. Eh bien non. Ça ne s'applique pas forcément. D'ailleurs, on utilise souvent les termes "efféminé", "camionneuse", "féminin", "masculine"... Je vous encourage vivement à rayer ses mots de votre vocabulaire (surtout les deux premiers) et à chercher le sens réel de ce que vous voulez dire. Et est-ce que c'est vraiment pertinent et respectueux de le signifier ? Je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas un exercice facile, parce que c'est vraiment ancré en nous. Pour moi aussi, c'est compliqué ! Si j'ai envie de porter une robe, on va voir mes formes (seins, hanches, cuisses, ventre) et ma première réflexion va être de penser que j'ai une allure féminine. Si j'ai envie de porter un costume, ces formes vont être dissimulées, et ma première réflexion va être de penser que j'ai une apparence plus masculine. Or... non. C'est juste que soit on voit mes formes (qui ne sont pas féminines, donc), soit on ne les voit pas ou moins. On voit que j'ai des seins, du ventre, des cuisses, des hanches. Ou pas. Et dans l'esprit de la généralité, c'est associé à la féminité et à la masculinité, mais en fait, ça ne devrait pas l'être. Ceci dit, des personnes LGBTQI continuent à utiliser les termes par facilité d'expression. En soi, j'aurais surtout envie de vous dire : ne partez pas du principe que si vous voyez un identifié homme avec des paillettes, il est homo. Ou que c'est une femme trans. On ne peut jamais être sûr-e.

Ce qui m'amène à vous parler des **espaces LGBTQI, gay friendly ou safe**. Il y a des nuances, mais globalement, ce sont des lieux dans lesquels les personnes en-dehors de la norme hétérocisgenre peuvent se retrouver et être elles-mêmes, pleinement acceptées pour ce qu'elles sont, en-dehors des jugements. LGBTQI signifie Lesbiennes, Gay, Bisexuel-le-s, Transgenres, Queer et Intersexué-e-s (je parlerai plus amplement de ces notions dans d'autres Portraits). Gay friendly signifie qu'ils sont ouverts aux homosexuels. Safe signifié sécurisé, dans le sens où on peut être soi-même sans craindre les représailles à l'intérieur de ces espaces.

On parle aussi de plus en plus d'espaces LGBTQI friendly, pour ouvrir à la communauté dans son entièreté. Parce que souvent le problème, c'est que l'on parle des hommes cis homosexuels blancs valides et dyadiques (= le contraire d'intersexes). Puis les autres, on les oublie. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que l'on dit "gay pride" alors que non, c'est la Pride d'une ville ou d'un pays en particulier, ou la marche des fiertés si on suit la traduction choisie par les Français-es. C'est aussi pour cette raison que l'on pourrait me reprocher de parler beaucoup de relations homosexuelles entre hommes et peu entre femmes. Je l'admets. Ceci dit, c'est plus flagrant de parler de stéréotypes de genre avec des hommes plutôt qu'avec des femmes, parce que les femmes étant déjà considérées comme "faibles", ça pose moins de problème d'être "masculine". Alors qu'un homme qui est "féminin" est associé aux stéréotypes de genre des femmes et considéré comme faible, et là ça dérange beaucoup plus. Mais une fois de plus, j'aurai l'occasion d'en parler dans le cadre d'un autre Portrait (vous voyez la charge de travail que j'ai ? ahah Impossible d'être exhaustixe, malheureusement).  
 _Note par rapport à l'image des LGBTQI à travers l'homme cis homo blanc valide dyadique : Blaise est racisé. Sa couleur de peau est noire. C'est peut-être un détail pour vous, mais ça ne l'est pas. On présente souvent les personnes racisées comme plus beaux/belles/belleaux, attirant-e-s quand elles ont une couleur de peau plus claire... surtout avec des yeux bleus, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est du racisme de changer la couleur des yeux ou de la peau des personnes racisées pour les rendre désirables. Ne faites pas ça. Vraiment. Les personnes racisées sont déjà suffisamment invisibilisées et montrées négativement, montrez-les telles qu'elles sont. Blaise est considéré comme beau, oui. Et il est de couleur noire. Et ici en plus, il est homosexuel. Ce n'est pas contradictoire. Respectons ça dans nos écrits._

 **Autre point à propos de ces espaces LGBTQI** : on reproche souvent à ces espaces qu'ils fassent "ghettos". Je ne suis pas d'accord. Vu les stéréotypes de genre, on a besoin de ces espaces pour relâcher la pression, être soi-même, et pas toujours sentir le regard jugeant voir les insultes et les agressions physiques. C'est particulièrement important au tout début, quand on se découvre L, G, B, T, Q, I ou autre, pour se sentir moins seul-e, compris-e, accepté-e. Et puis nous aider à nous affirmer en-dehors. Mais on peut très bien en avoir encore besoin après. On se conseille, on se soutient, on partage des moments qui sont pas toujours ponctués par des : "mais comment t'as compris que t'étais homo/bi/pan/trans/queer/inter/... ?", "comment t'as fait ton _coming out_ ?", "comment tes parents/ami-e-s/adelphes/profs/... l'ont pris ?". Même si c'est respectueux et bienveillant, des fois, merde, on a clairement besoin de vivre autre chose, que notre orientation sexuelle ou notre identité de genre ne soit pas l'élément central ou le cœur de nos conversations. Ou des fois, on a vraiment besoin que ça le soit, mais on ne veut pas expliquer, on veut des réponses, des pistes de réponses, des conseils, du soutien, que des personnes hétéro ou cisgenre (dont le genre assigné à la naissance correspond au genre réel) ne peuvent pas nous apporter.  
 _Note : cette explication est valable pour tout type d'espace non mixte (qui n'admet pas les personnes non concernées) : entre femmes, entre trans, entre personnes racisées, entre personnes non valides... voir des plus précis encore. Par exemple, je fais partie de groupes Facebook tel que "queers handi", parce que c'est un espace dans lequel je peux parler de mes handicaps sans être mégenré-e. On peut donc croiser les oppressions pour être mieux compris-e._

Reste qu'avec le point de vue de Blaise, j'aurais pu développer ce qu'il se passe dans ces espaces. Mais vous pouvez voir que sans eux, les retrouvailles entre Théo et Blaise n'auraient pas eu lieu. Le fait d'être drag a eu moins le mérite de montrer un autre aspect de ces espaces (et pas uniquement : "c'est pour les homos blancs"). Si leur histoire en tant que telle avec l'idée de la vengeance est anecdotique, que c'est pour le plaisir de la lecture, vous pouvez noter un point : Théo et Blaise occupent différemment les espaces LGBTQI. Pour Blaise, c'est la majeure partie de sa vie, puisqu'il y travaille également et s'y épanouit. Il y a même rencontré ce fameux "ami" qu'il mentionne à peine. Théo, quant à lui, mène une vie "entre deux mondes". Etre éloigné du milieu LGBTQI ne le rend pas heureux et il le dit lui-même : il ne se sent vraiment à l'aise que dans ces espaces qui lui sont dédiés, même s'il a l'habitude des milieux liés à sa profession (sous-entendu côtoyés par hétéro cisgenres, en majorité, ou en tout cas dans leur représentation). Alors oui, j'aurais pu faire un point de vue Blaise... mais celui de Théo ne me semble pas moins pertinent, il est surtout différent.

Voilà, c'est déjà pas mal, je pense. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans le courant du mois de mai cette fois (je saute le mois d'avril parce que déjà chargé en posts, vous verrez) et contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé à certain-e-s, ce sera un point de vue Harry (non prévu à la base).

Flux énergétique de scarabée ***** sur vous et à bientôt ! :D

 ***** Pour celleux qui n'auraient pas vu ma note d'auteurice dans le missing moment 11 de TALYPE, j'ai décidé de changer ma signature. Si vous êtes curieux-ses, allez lire pour quelle raison, sinon vous pouvez vous amuser à deviner pour quelles raisons ahah


	5. Quatrième portrait

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

A l'origine, ce quatrième portrait devait être celui de Remus Lupin. Celui-ci n'est pas encore écrit et je ne sais pas quand je pourrai vous le proposer. Mais il le sera, c'est "juste" qu'il est très complet (et complexe) et que je suis trop à fond dans ma Drarry pour me consacrer à autre chose. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que cet OS n'aurait pas dû voir le jour ici, mais qu'il m'est apparu pertinent.

En réalité, il s'agit d'une version abrégée de l'OS cadeau écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de **Rose Malefoy**. Version abrégée signifie ici uniquement le PoV d'Harry et rating T. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler celleux qui ne l'aurait pas lu. J'invite quand même les autres à revoir cette histoire sous un angle différent : à travers les paroles de la chanson, en vous intéressant à ce qui précède l'acte sexuel.

Merci à **Line.M** , **Mery-Alice Gilbert** et **Lyra Muushya**.

* * *

 **Portrait 4 : Harry Potter.**

" _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection_

 _The lovers, the dreamers, and me_

 _Who said that every wish would be heard and answered_

 _When wished on the morning star?_

 _._

 _Someone thought of that and someone believed it_

 _And look what it's done so far_

 _What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing_

 _And what do we think we might see?"_

 _Rainbow connection_ , Kermit The Frog.

.

 _« Un jour nous la trouverons, la connexion arc-en-ciel_

 _Les amoureux, les rêveurs et moi_

 _Qui dit que chaque vœu sera entendu et aura une réponse_

 _Quand on a désiré l'étoile du berger ?_

 _._

 _Quelqu'un qui a pensé et quelqu'un y a cru_

 _Et regarde à quel point ça a été loin_

 _C'est tellement incroyable, nous sommes subjugués par les étoiles_

 _Et que crois-tu que nous devrions voir ? »_

 _La connexion arc-en-ciel_ , Kermit The Frog.

* * *

Harry tentait de trouver un passage parmi les danseurs du « _Fagg'hot »_. Il avait tant bien que mal tenté de s'amuser en dansant sur le rythme endiablé des chansons diffusées. Quelques hommes avaient recherché son attention, entreprenant quelques contacts physiques, si ce n'était pas des palpations franches de son anatomie.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : cet endroit et l'ambiance qui y régnait ne lui plaisaient pas. Lui qui s'était mis en tête qu'un coup d'un soir l'aiderait à oublier sa relation avec Dean remettait en question cette idée. Sur le principe, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Dans les faits, c'était beaucoup moins séduisant. Il restait un éternel sentimental, il avait besoin de communiquer avec des mots avant de communiquer avec le corps.

Harry soupira encore en arrivant au comptoir du bar, s'y accoudant. Il intercepta un serveur, lui demandant un _Pimanas_ , le cocktail de la boîte. Il déboursa les six Mornilles demandées, se faisant vaguement la réflexion que ce n'était pas vraiment de cette façon qu'il avait espéré se vider les bourses.

Il soupira derechef en réalisant sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'était jamais aussi vulgaire que lorsqu'il était frustré. Et ce n'était pas une question de sexe.

Il venait de rentrer en Angleterre après avoir passé six ans en Éthiopie, pour vivre la plus désastreuse histoire d'amour de tous les temps. Il avait renoncé à son rêve de devenir Auror pour intégrer l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de son pays d'accueil. Tout ça pendant que Dean retrouvait ses racines, tout en s'initiant à l'art de la fabrication des baguettes comme apprenti artisan.

Ils avaient vécu simplement, sans prises de tête, ayant besoin de calme après la guerre. Harry aimait la compagnie de Dean, leurs discussions, allongés à la belle étoile, écoutant parfois religieusement les bruits des animaux environnants. Avec lui, il avait également exploré sa sexualité, l'appréhension de la première fois puis l'excitation des fois suivantes, apprenant les bases avant de s'exalter des manifestations de leurs corps. Puis un beau jour, toute cette quiétude s'était dissipée.

Seamus Finnigan avait fait son apparition dans la ville où ils vivaient. Les anciens meilleurs amis étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre dès que l'Irlandais avait admis avoir mal réagi à l'annonce de son homosexualité. Il avait ajouté à cela qu'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu, parce que Dean lui manquait. À partir de là, Harry avait eu la sensation de perdre son petit-ami, qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec Seamus. Une violente dispute avait éclaté le jour où Harry le lui avait reproché. Il avait claqué la porte lorsque Dean lui avait répliqué que ça avait toujours été Seamus, et que ce serait toujours lui, _« à prendre ou à laisser »_.

C'était il y a deux semaines. Harry était rentré au Royaume-Uni sans un regard derrière lui. D'abord en colère, il s'était ensuite résigné. Et alors qu'il effectuait des démarches pour trouver un logement et s'inscrire comme demandeur d'emploi, il avait réalisé que la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'à présent n'avait pas été le bonheur qu'il s'était imaginé. Il y avait cru, il avait _voulu_ y croire, mais tout ça n'avait été que façade. S'il avait aimé Dean, il n'en était pas moins une échappatoire, avec la conscience latente que leurs destinées ne se trouvait pas dans la continuité de leur existence actuelle. Ça n'avait pas été paisible, ça avait surtout été plat. Aucune passion dans leur relation.

Harry soupira pour la troisième fois consécutive. Ses divagations lui avaient presque fait oublier le lieu et ce qu'il était venu y trouver, au point d'avoir siroté son cocktail sans y prêter attention. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait un compagnon de comptoir, qui passait justement commande. Élancé, blond presque blanc et la peau laiteuse. De dos, il avait tout de son ancien ennemi de Poudlard, Drago Malefoy.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre et le fait de ne pas avoir vu de peau aussi blanche depuis des lustres amusait Harry au point d'avoir envie de découvrir à quel point l'homme ici présent pouvait ressembler à Malefoy. Il riait d'avance à l'idée de lui annoncer qu'un type homosexuel avait tant de similitudes physiques avec lui. Bien que conscient qu'il ne tenterait jamais de le retrouver pour de telles futilités, la scène qu'il imaginait avait suffi à lui rendre le sourire. Finalement, il aborderait peut-être bien quelqu'un. Ça pourrait être drôle de comparer.

Toujours accoudé au comptoir, il se pencha de manière à pouvoir observer son voisin. Et là, il se figea sous l'effet de la surprise. Il s'agissait bel et bien de Malefoy… Drago Malefoy dans un bar gay ! Le cerveau d'Harry était soudainement en ébullition. Sous le choc. Mais en voyant son ancien ennemi de Poudlard se mouvoir en réceptionnant son verre, accordant alors un regard à celui qui le dévisageait ouvertement, Harry se ressaisit.

« Malefoy ?! » s'exclama-t-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus les percussions de la musique électro-metal industriel.

Ce dernier l'observa de la tête aux pieds, avant de lever un sourcil, arrivant probablement au même constat que lui : Harry Potter, dans un bar gay. Cependant, celui-ci ne parut pas aussi surpris qu'Harry lui-même.

« Comme tu peux le voir », lut Harry sur ses lèvres.

 _Ses lèvres_. Harry faisait une fixation dessus. Elles étaient fines et semblaient s'étirer à l'infini, à l'image du corps auquel elles appartenaient. Par Merlin ! Pourquoi fallait-il que sur une boîte de nuit remplie d'hommes en tous genres, Harry s'arrête sur _lui_?

Certes, il fallait l'admettre. Malefoy était tout à fait son genre. Il aimait les grands à forte carrure, sans être nécessairement musclés. Il avait également une attirance particulière pour les lèvres et pour les iris, sans pour autant avoir de préférences à ce niveau, si ce n'était de les voir s'animer au gré des émotions.

Ce qui était d'autant plus troublant puisque Malefoy ne laissait pas paraître grand-chose de ses émotions. Si du temps de Poudlard, Harry pouvait clairement discerner peur, malice ou dégoût chez son homologue, aujourd'hui la situation était bien différente. Il semblait avoir mûri et pris de l'assurance. Quoique… c'était encore autre chose. Comme s'il avait suivi un entraînement spécifique dans le but de dissimuler ses véritables ressentis.

« Alors Potter, tu trouves à ton goût ? » ironisa Malefoy en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

Embarrassé, Harry dévia son regard. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui… De là à savoir s'il faisait mention de sa présence pitoyablement solitaire au comptoir ou à l'observation dont il venait de faire l'objet, Harry ne pouvait en être certain.

Il se racla malgré tout la gorge, bien décidé à en savoir plus. Il ne savait plus pour quelle raison il avait initialement pris cette décision, mais il n'avait de toute façon pas bien mieux à faire ce soir-là.

« Pas vraiment. Et toi ? » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Malefoy regarda par-dessus son épaule, se contorsionnant légèrement pour jeter un œil à la piste où les danses rapprochées étaient légion. Il haussa les épaules.

« Non plus », admit-il, avant d'avaler une gorgée de son verre.

L'observant, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il aimerait le voir ainsi faire durant des heures, dans un contexte où il pourrait mieux entendre le son de sa voix. Et qui savait, peut-être en apprendre davantage sur cette attitude désinvolte qu'il avait acquise ?

« En fait », reprit Harry sans réfléchir plus en avant, « je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir d'ici. »

Malefoy se tut si longuement qu'Harry se convainquit qu'il allait essuyer un refus.

« D'accord », accepta le premier, sous les yeux ébahis du second.

Il avala cul sec son verre sans exprimer de difficulté particulière, si bien qu'Harry en fit de même… mais la brûlure le fit, lui, grimacer. Il s'essuya les lèvres en se sentant ridicule.

Se faufilant à travers la boîte de nuit, Malefoy et Harry se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie. Tous deux récupérèrent leur veste au vestiaire dans l'entrée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'extérieur qu'Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient se rendre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu Londres en son absence.

Il se frotta les mains, plus sous l'effet de la tension que par froid.

« Il y a un endroit que tu aimes bien côtoyer ? » demanda Harry à Malefoy en désespoir de cause.

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Non plus », fit Harry en grimaçant. « Je suppose qu'en marchant dans n'importe quelle direction, on trouvera un bar sans trop de difficulté. »

« Je suppose aussi », admit Malefoy.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, en silence. Harry avait les mains dans les poches de son jeans, une fois de plus plutôt en raison de son malaise que du froid. Il n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre pour draguer. Cho et Ginny l'appréciaient déjà quand il avait osé faire le premier pas, le ridicule n'ayant pas eu d'effets néfastes de ce fait. Quant à Dean, c'était lui qui avait manifesté son intérêt, Harry s'était contenté d'y faire écho.

Tournant au coin d'une rue, son regard fut attiré par une source lumineuse plus importante que celle d'un lampadaire. Un bar.

« Là », fit-il en guise d'avertissement.

Sans un mot, Malefoy lui emboîta le pas. En approchant, Harry tenta de comprendre où ils se trouvaient, cherchant le nom du bar. Il avisa sa gauche et sa droite avant d'entamer sa traversée, mais lorsqu'il vit l'écran de télévision à travers la vitrine, il pila.

Malefoy, qui mit une seconde pour se rendre compte de son arrêt brusque, se retourna sur lui en continuant son chemin en marche-arrière, tout en jetant un œil à la circulation, qui était quasiment inexistante à cette heure tardive.

« Tu comptes entrer ou tu as l'intention d'attendre qu'une voiture te renverse ? » s'enquit-il, un sourcil légèrement soulevé, comme s'il se demandait si Harry était un parfait idiot ou s'il l'était seulement en partie.

« C'est un bar moldu », déclara-t-il, persuadé que la mention rebuterait son ancien ennemi.

Son sourcil s'arqua davantage.

« Bien noté, Monsieur l'Auror. Dans un quartier moldu, ce même quartier où se trouve le _Fagg'hot_ , c'est étonnant », se moqua-t-il d'une voix qui montait dans les aigus sur la fin.

Harry se sentit stupide.

« Hum ! En effet », répondit-il en se raclant la gorge. « Du coup… ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non. J'ai l'habitude », répliqua-t-il. « Bon, tu restes là, finalement ? »

Harry se décida à avancer jusqu'au trottoir en face de lui, l'esprit perturbé par les paroles du blond. _J'ai l'habitude_. Malefoy qui avait l'habitude de côtoyer des lieux moldus, c'était le monde à l'envers. Mais après tout, Malefoy qui aimait les hommes, ce n'était pas très attendu non plus. La différence entre les deux, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais caché son dégoût pour les populations non magiques, alors qu'il n'avait jamais laissé paraître son homosexualité. Il avait donc changé.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le bar, Malefoy passant en premier et lui tenant la porte. Celui-ci prit immédiatement la direction du comptoir, Harry sur ses talons.

« Une pression, je vous prie », commanda Malefoy.

« Une deuxième pour moi », renchérit Harry, avant de s'étonner. « Tu bois de la bière, toi ? »

Malefoy s'esclaffa en payant les consommations.

« Tu n'en bois jamais, peut-être ? »

« Si, mais… je n'ai pas ta distinction », minauda Harry, rougissant en même temps.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Malefoy, énigmatique. Son propre verre en main, il se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry en lui tendant le sien.

« Tu veux un secret, Potter ? » lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'Harry frissonnait. « Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui se cache derrière une réception de business men. »

Il se recula, s'éloignant en direction d'une table libre, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile étant donné que la majorité des personnes présentes étaient agglutinées autour de l'écran, qui retransmettait un match de football.

« Alors, tu travailles dans les affaires ? » voulut savoir Harry après qu'ils aient pris place autour d'une petite table bancale et collante.

« C'est ça. Je travaille pour une firme japonaise qui vient d'ouvrir un poste de directeur de service, ici à Londres. »

« C'est tout récent, si je comprends bien ? » continua Harry, soudainement curieux d'en savoir plus.

Malefoy acquiesça.

« Je reviens après avoir travaillé pendant six ans au Japon. D'abord comme stagiaire – autant dire comme sous-fifre, clairement – puis comme employé polyvalent et enfin, au bout d'un an, comme homme d'affaire. Et toi ? »

« Et moi ? » balbutia Harry, perdu, clignant des yeux dans le vide. Il était tellement absorbé par le discours de Malefoy qu'il eut du mal à comprendre. « Ah moi, heu… J'ai vécu six ans en Éthiopie. Je jouais dans l'équipe des Nundus d'Harar. »

« En Éthiopie », commenta Malefoy, appréciateur. « Donc toi aussi, tu reviens ici définitivement ? »

Harry hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Son parcours à lui était beaucoup moins glorieux que celui de son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait aucun mérite à avoir évolué dans le sport. Il n'avait entrepris aucunes études, il avait fait ce qu'il savait déjà faire.

Malefoy tendit alors son verre devant lui, l'invitant à y entrechoquer le sien. Harry s'exécuta.

« À notre retour au pays, dans ce cas », lança le premier, portant un toast.

« À notre retour au pays », répéta Harry, qui se perdit dans le regard céruléen en face de lui.

Ils burent une première gorgée, qu'ils prirent le temps de déguster, avant de reposer leurs verres.

« Alors, que faisait le grand _Harry Potter_ en Éthiopie ? J'imagine que tu aurais pu avoir des contrats un peu partout dans le monde avec ta renommée. Pourquoi ce pays-là en particulier ? » continua-t-il, l'observant tandis qu'il attendait véritablement une réponse.

Harry se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

« Je… heu… »

Il rougit, peu enclin à dévoiler qu'il avait tout plaqué par amour… Un amour qui n'était même pas si important que cela, au final. Enfin, ça avait duré six ans tout de même…

« Laisse-moi deviner », s'amusa son vieil ennemi. « Tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu as agi en parfait Gryffondor pour vivre ton histoire ? »

« Hmmm… Mais je… », marmonna Harry, avant d'admettre. « Ouais, c'est ça. »

Il patienta, persuadé que Malefoy lui rirait au nez, mais il n'en fut rien. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, puis disparurent derrière le liquide ambré tandis qu'il buvait.

Harry le quitta des yeux, en profitant pour se ressaisir. Il but à son tour une gorgée, ou plutôt deux, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui semblaient s'intensifier au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Il avait du mal à interpréter cet étrange mélange entre malaise et attraction. Il était comme aimanté à cette table collante : tout lui disait de fuir, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a amené au Japon ? » le questionna-t-il à son tour.

Malefoy suspendit tout geste, se perdant dans la contemplation de ses souvenirs. Pensif. Ses lèvres s'activèrent alors que son regard appartenait encore au passé.

« Je suis parti pour le défi. Le Japon est réputé pour son honneur et sa recherche de performances », commença-t-il, avant de revenir poser son regard sur Harry. Il se redressa quelque peu, comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit d'indécence. « J'ai appris à garder mon sang-froid dans les situations de tension les plus extrêmes, tout en gardant en tête les objectifs de rentabilité. Je peux te dire que l'Angleterre, c'est de la vinasse en comparaison. »

Harry comprenait à présent pour quelle raison il paraissait si posé par rapport à l'adolescent de Poudlard. Il était assuré, confiant, déterminé. Il respirait l'élégance et la convoitise, nul doute là-dessus. Harry n'avait tout simplement aucune chance avec lui, mais il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison ce constat l'attristait tant. De ce fait, il se sentait toujours aussi troublé.

« Alors pourquoi tu es rentré, dans ce cas ? »

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« Le pays me manquait. Ma mère me manquait. Et j'avais une opportunité que j'ai saisie. »

Le silence se fit durant quelques instants, et Harry nota une fois de plus à quel point son rythme cardiaque s'emballait. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une discussion… Certes, Malefoy était attrayant. Il était même pire qu'attrayant, il était à tomber. Mais tout de même… il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Peut-être qu'il arrête de boire pour la soirée, aussi, songea-t-il en regardant le fond de son verre.

« Tu sais déjà dans quelle équipe tu vas jouer cette année ? » s'intéressa Malefoy.

Harry releva le visage dans sa direction. Il en aurait presque oublié que le sport était une passion qu'ils partageaient. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, j'attends d'être démarché, histoire de prendre une offre qui m'intéresse. Les médias ne sont même pas encore au courant que j'ai acheté un logement dans les environs. Je ne veux pas donner l'impression aux équipes locales qu'elles ont déjà gagné. »

Malefoy acquiesça.

« C'est encore le mieux à faire, en effet. Tu pourrais redorer leur image, ceci dit », affirma Malefoy.

Harry dévoila toutes ses dents, pas peu fier. Ce sport, il faisait partie de ses gênes. Ça avait toujours été une évidence… enfin, à partir de son premier match, en tout cas. Il n'oubliait pas qu'avant cela, il avait douté de ses réelles compétences.

Non, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas fait de grandes études, mais il aimait toujours autant se lancer à toute vitesse sur son balai dernier cri à la conquête de la petite boule dorée.

« Même si la meilleure des équipes reste indiscutablement celle des… », poursuivit Malefoy.

« … Les Flèches d'Appleby », l'interrompit Harry.

« … Les Faucons de Falmouth. »

Ils s'esclaffèrent en même temps. Leur rivalité s'exprimait toujours au sujet du Quidditch, apparemment. Et Harry avait presque les yeux en cœur, passionné par leur entrain mutuel, malgré leur désaccord flagrant.

« Remarque, je pourrais bien redorer l'image des Faucons en attrapant le vif d'or pour eux. Ils doivent toujours jouer des battes pour remporter les matches, non ? » s'amusa Harry, un peu pour le provoquer, beaucoup pour le plaisir de cette connexion mutuelle.

« Alors tu occupes toujours le poste d'Attrapeur ? » répondit-il sans répondre à sa boutade.

« Tu imagines bien que je n'aurais pas accepté sinon ! » s'exclama Harry, tout sourire.

Malefoy s'esclaffa une nouvelle fois.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné, en effet. Même si tu as pris de la carrure pour un Attrapeur. »

Harry s'empourpra. Est-ce que c'était un compliment ?

« Hm ! Merci, je suppose », bredouilla-t-il. « Les entraînements doivent avoir une influence. »

« Je n'invente rien », ajouta Malefoy, comme s'il n'avait pas noté son trouble. « Et oui, effectivement. Est-ce que ça change de ceux de Dubois ? »

Il l'observait avec l'air malicieux de celui qui sait.

« Comment est-ce que tu es au courant, toi ? » s'écria Harry en éclatant de rire face à tant de malice assumée.

« Oh Potter, un Serpentard a plus d'un jeu dans sa stratégie », affirma-t-il, mystérieux. « Puis, surtout, on avait de vilaines tendances à écouter aux portes de votre vestiaire, quand on ne s'y cachait pas franchement. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, si naturellement qu'ils n'auraient pas pu tricher.

« Tu n'es… qu'un… vil… Serpentard ! » s'insurgea Harry, à bout de souffle.

Le concerné lui répondit d'une œillade et Harry cessa immédiatement de rire, hoquetant de surprise. Il se reprit rapidement, toussant pour dissimuler son malaise.

« Dis », commença-t-il, toujours dans l'optique de dissimuler son malaise, cette fois avec la première chose qui lui traversait l'esprit. « Tu es sûr que tu te cachais dans les vestiaires uniquement pour écouter nos tactiques ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en écoutant ses propres paroles. Lui qui avait voulu éviter de se sentir mal était à présent horrifié. Il aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche… Mais Malefoy ne sembla pas le moins du monde offusqué. Un sourcil arqué, il affichait une mine amusée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Potter ? Que je vous matais ? » répondit-il en jouant des arcades.

Harry déglutit. Quitte à être pris à son propre jeu, autant jouer…

« Allez, avoue qu'il devait bien y en avoir un qui te plaisait ! »

Malefoy se fendit un immense sourire, un sourire de vainqueur.

« Joker », déclara-t-il en se relâchant physiquement, allant jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise et à tendre une jambe.

Harry le dévora littéralement des yeux alors que le blond portait son verre à ses lèvres, le regard rivé dans le sien jusqu'à ce que le contenant rende leur contact visuel laborieux. Malefoy reposa son verre, vide, avant d'accrocher ses pupilles aux siennes. Le gris brillait sous l'effet de l'alcoolisation.

Maintenant, il avait envie de savoir.

« Je me dois d'insister », persista Harry.

Sans le lâcher, Malefoy reprit la parole.

« Très bien. Mais je reprends un verre, d'abord. »

Il leva le bras en direction du serveur, le hélant.

« Je reprendrai une deuxième pression, s'il vous plaît. »

« Moi aussi », enchaîna Harry.

« Tout de suite, messieurs. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ne s'était-il pas vaguement promis de cesser de boire pour ce soir ? Trop tard… À défaut, il vida le reste de son verre d'une traite, sentant les effets sur son organisme. Il avait la sensation d'être possédé par une entité maltée… _orgique_ , pensa-t-il, riant intérieurement de son jeu de mots.

O.K., il avait trop bu.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs consommations, qu'Harry paya cette fois. Malefoy lui tendit une fois encore son verre pour qu'ils trinquent, et Harry nota qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir son regard. Etait-ce possible d'avoir des iris aussi _intenses_?

« Alors ? » murmura Harry après un silence prolongé.

« Le choix n'est pas très vaste », tergiversa-t-il.

« En effet. »

« Il y a quand même eu quelques changements, des remplacements… »

Harry déglutit. Pourquoi avait-il une mauvaise impression ?

« Dean Thomas », lâcha Malefoy.

« Quoi ?! » protesta Harry, avant de se reprendre. « Dean, sérieusement ? »

Malefoy haussa les épaules, désinvolte, reprenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Admets qu'il est plutôt pas mal. »

Harry grommela dans sa barbe inexistante. Un peu qu'il était pas mal. On pouvait dire qu'il avait eu l'occasion de l'étudier sous toutes ses coutures…

« Ouais, il est pas mal… », admit-il à demi-mot.

« Jaloux que ta célébrité ait ses limites, Potter ? » le taquina Malefoy.

Cette fois, Harry grogna franchement.

« Ce n'est pas une question de célébrité », râla-t-il. « C'est juste que… »

« C'est juste que ? » releva Malefoy alors qu'il ne terminait pas sa phrase.

Harry soupira.

« C'est juste que moi aussi, je le trouve plutôt pas mal. À tout niveau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire », ajouta-t-il en baissant le ton de sa voix sur la fin.

Malefoy lui sourit, entre amusement et douceur.

« Thomas est Éthiopien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se figea. Touché. Coulé. Enfin, grillé, surtout.

« Dean est Éthiopien », confirma-t-il en se raclant la gorge, gêné.

Malefoy hocha la tête, mais ne commenta pas davantage.

Il y eut soudainement de l'animation derrière lui et Harry se retourna. Des cris de déception, des poings sur les tables et des soupirs. Apparemment, l'équipe supportée par les moldus avait perdu. Il fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas entendu le moindre bruit de leur part jusqu'à présent. Étrange… Pourtant, des moldus devant un match de football, c'était la même chose que des sorciers devant un match de Quidditch. Il secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur Malefoy. Ce n'était pas si important.

Ce dernier était toujours appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'observant sans gêne. Harry se sentit rougir. Il lui semblait que jamais personne ne l'avait regardé de _cette_ façon. Il n'en restait pas moins incapable de décrire ce que représentait _cette_ façon en particulier.

Après tout, il n'avait que les regards de Dean comme comparaison. Et il n'avait jamais été très doué pour draguer ou pour décoder ce qui constituait de la drague.

« Messieurs-dames », lança alors le barman en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre de sa clientèle. « L'établissement va bientôt fermer ses portes. Je vous demanderai donc de terminer vos verres et de ne pas trop tarder à quitter les lieux. »

Harry regarda tour à tour Malefoy et son verre. Il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir dire au revoir à son ancien rival. Il ne voulait pas que la nuit se termine, il voulait au contraire qu'elle se prolonge.

Terminant leurs verres malgré tout, ils remirent leurs vestes et sortirent du bar en souhaitant la bonne nuit à son tenancier.

Malefoy et Harry se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir, se faisant face. Harry se sentit brusquement nerveux, au point de ressentir de l'étourdissement. Il baissa les yeux, observant avec attention ses chaussures qui se mouvaient en écho avec la tension qu'il ressentait.

Tout était confus pour lui. Il avait véritablement passé une bonne soirée à discuter avec son ancien ennemi. Ça n'avait pas du tout était le programme initial, mais en fin de compte, il sentait que ça lui correspondait davantage. Et maintenant… et maintenant, il ne voulait pas que ça s'achève. S'il y avait une personne avec laquelle il avait envie de conclure, c'était bien lui. Pas Malefoy, celui qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs durant leur adolescence, mais Malefoy, celui qui lui faisait découvrir d'autres couleurs.

Des couleurs arc-en-ciel.

* * *

Nous y voilà !

Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je voulais attirer votre attention sur quelque chose : le nom de la boîte de nuit. Il s'agit d'un jeu de mots tiré de l'anglais : _faggot_ signifie _tapette, pédé_ (et aussi _boulette de viande_ , pour l'anecdote. Oui, ça me fait rire). _Fagg'_ est sa contraction, _hot_ signifie _chaud, canon_. Clairement, c'est un lieu de consommation sexuelle. Ce que je voulais vous dire à ce sujet, c'est que _faggot_ est une insulte, que les gays se sont réappropriée, au même titre que _queer_ (qui va même plus loin, puisque c'est un parapluie d'identités). Celui-ci ne peut donc pas être utilisé par n'importe qui, tout comme les blagues sur des minorités.

Pour en venir au thème de cet OS, c'est assez particulier, parce que ça touche à quelque chose que l'on ne met généralement pas en mots : cette connexion qui précède la naissance de sentiments ou d'un désir sexuel. La frontière entre les deux est d'ailleurs très tenue. Comme pour tout, il y a la théorie et il y a la réalité, et les frontières se situent à différents endroits et sont de différentes intensités selon qui l'on est et avec qui nous sommes en interaction. Aujourd'hui, je vais donc vous parler de deux sujets très vastes, que l'on associe habituellement, mais qui ne le sont pas forcément : l' **asexualité** et l' **aromantisme**.

Je vous vois déjà froncer les sourcils : quel rapport avec cet OS, sachant qu'Harry est clairement attiré par Drago et que, pour celleux qui ont lu l'OS dans son entièreté (voir _I need more of you_ ), on sait qu'ils vont avoir un rapport sexuel ? Je ne vais pas vous expliquer les signes du désir ni de l'attirance ni de l'amour, tout simplement parce que ça sort du cadre des oppressions en tant que telles, mais sachez que c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça en a l'air et que c'est variable d'une personne à l'autre. D'ailleurs, l'asexualité et l'aromantisme sont des **spectres** , c'est-à-dire des échelles sur lesquelles chacun-e se place différemment, et il y a fort à parier que ça vous parlera un minimum.

En fait, il y a **deux extrémités** : les personnes dites **allosexuelles** (qui éprouvent du désir sexuel dans des contextes très variés) **et alloromantiques** (qui n'ont pas spécialement besoin d'un contexte pour tomber amoureuses ou être attirées) et les personnes dites **asexuelles** (les personnes qui n'éprouvent pas de désir sexuel) **et aromantiques** (les personnes qui n'éprouvent pas de sentiments amoureux). Entre les deux, il y a **une multitude d'orientations sexuelles et/ou romantiques** , qui représentent à elles seules des façons de se définir.

 **Quelques exemples** :  
\- _les personnes demisexuelles ou demiromantiques_ ont besoin d'établir un lien, de bien connaître une personne avant d'éprouver du désir sexuel (comme Ginny dans _Tu as les yeux de ton père, Elia_ ) ou des sentiments amoureux.

\- _les personnes greysexuelles ou greyromantiques_ ont besoin d'un contexte particulier pour éprouver du désir sexuel (comme Marnie dans _Tu as les yeux de ton père, Elia_ ) ou des sentiments amoureux.

\- _les personnes sapiosexuelles ou sapioromantiques_ ont besoin d'une connection intellectuelle et/ou spirituelle pour éprouver du désir sexuel (c'est le cas d'Harry dans cet OS) ou ressentir des sentiments amoureux.

\- etc.

A noter que par facilité d'exposé, je présente conjointement (a)sexualité et (a)romantisme, **mais l'on peut parfaitement les scinder**. Par exemple, on peut se dire hétérosexuel-le et aromantique, comme Mattheys dans ma fiction longue _Tu as les yeux de ton père, Elia_ (et donc, éprouver du désir sexuel mais pas de sentiments amoureux). Toujours avec Mattheys comme exemple : les exceptions ne remettent pas en question la façon de se définir, sauf si les personnes elles-mêmes le ressentent de cette façon. Ainsi, Mattheys peut être (ou pas héhé) amoureux d'Elia mais toujours être aromantique. D'ailleurs, on peut **se donner publiquement** cette étiquette et en fait, se situer quelque part sur le spectre. Parce que tout simplement, si on n'a pas envie de le dire, bah c'est notre droit. Tout comme on peut se définir asexuel-le et avoir des rapports sexuels ! Ca ne veut pas dire que le sexe rebute. Ca peut être le cas, mais parfois on le fait parce qu'on en a envie. Ca va au-delà du désir sexuel, d'un besoin physique, il y a une interaction avec une autre personne (ou plusieurs autres) et c'est ce que l'on peut rechercher. **Si vous trouvez tout cela compliqué, il y a fort à parier que vous n'êtes pas concerné-e**. Et c'est parfaitement ok. Il faut simplement respecter celleux qui le sont.

Certain-e-s me diront : mais **pourquoi a-t-on besoin de toutes ces étiquettes ?** Eh bien parce que la société confond tellement tout (attirance, sensualité, désir, esthétique, romantisme) que **certaines personnes ne s'y reconnaissent pas**. Moi, par exemple, je ne définis pas de la même façon mon orientation romantique de mon orientation sexuelle, ni même de mon attirance esthétique. J'ai plus de mal avec l'attirance sensuelle, mais ça a du sens pour d'autres personnes de faire la différence.

 **Ces étiquettes** , elles n'ont pas forcément pour vocation d'être développées et expliquées : **elles nous appartiennent**. Elles permettent de mieux **nous comprendre et de savoir ce que l'on attend d'une relation** , quelle qu'elle soit. Par exemple, on peut vouloir être en couple, mais avoir besoin de temps pour développer des sentiments (forme d'aromantisme) ou pour développer du désir sexuel (forme d'asexualité). Mais aussi pouvoir être en couple et redéfinir totalement les raisons de cette union : est-ce de l'amour sans rapprochement physique ? Est-ce une relation charnelle sans éprouver de sentiments ? Cela ne peut concerner qu'une seule personne et pas l'autre (ou les autres) et puis ouvrir des compromis. Par exemple, si on est asexuel-le, être d'accord avec le fait que saon conjoint-e aille voir ailleurs pour combler ses besoins. **Les règles, c'est vous qui les créez** , dans votre couple, ce n'est pas à la société de vous les imposer.

C'est là que le bât blesse.

 **Toutes sortes de règles informelles existent,** et si on ne les suit pas, on est jugé-e et on nous pousse à rentrer dans le moule. Des exemples ? Eh bien déjà, il faut être couple, sinon c'est bizarre, surtout quand ça devient un "long" célibat. Et il faut être amoureux-se, mais pas trop, sinon c'est de la dépendance affective. Après un certain temps, il faut penser à s'engager : fiançailles, mariage, cohabitation, enfants... On doit être fidèle-s, sous-entendu ne pas aller voir ailleurs (alors que la fidélité, ce n'est pas ça : c'est respecter les règles décidées au sein du couple, ce qui est bien différent). On doit avoir des gestes d'affection, mais pas trop, sinon c'est gênant. On doit aimer le sexe, et si on n'aime pas ça, bah il faut quand même, c'est le devoir conjugal (non et re-non : respect et consentement. Sinon, c'est du viol). Dans les faits, il y aura des remarques, des moqueries, des tentatives de "remettre sur le droit chemin", des jugements de valeurs ("faire la morale"), des pressions pour des rancards, etc.

Comme je vous le disais un peu plus haut, les règles, c'est vous qui les créez. J'y reviendrai. Parce que cela porte un nom particulier lorsque le couple sort des conventions, et j'ai envie de développer ça avec vous : c'est le **queerplatonisme**.

C'est le moment d'aller reposer vos cerveaux en ébullition. Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cailean.


End file.
